Another Another Cinderella Story : Once Upon AUSTIN
by x.Writing.Forever.xxx
Summary: In this Story Austin is Cinderella and Ally is Prince Charming(Like the movie Rags). Austin Moon wants to be famous. When Ally Dawson comes back from LA hotter and Famous. Can he get his dream and the girl. Or will his step brother Dallas get his dream and the girl. Can Austin Stop him?
1. Chapter 1: Austin and Ally's Life

**This is my first FanFiction so be easy on me**

**I don't not own Austin & Ally If I did Austin & Ally would be dating by now and any song I use in this story **

**In ****the story Ally is Shy, but is a popular girl and a famous songwriter and singer at 17 and she doesn't have stage fright in this.**

**Is Like ****Cinderella but with my own twists and turns.**

* * *

**Austin POV**

"AUSTIN MONICA MOON, Wake that fat ass of yours and make me breakfast" My evil stepmother screams from downstairs. I grumpily sit up and jump out of bed, More like fall out."Yay another day of hard work" I thought to myself. You see my mother Mimi Moon died when I was little and two years later my father married my Evil Stepmother Leah and bringing her son and daughter with her. My father Mike Moon passed away a year and a half after he got married to her. And I was stuck with her and my stupid step siblings. I do everything and I mean Everything, Like cleaning their rooms, making sure the house is clean or I don't get to see my best friend Dez and his girlfriend Trish which scares the living shit out of me and cooking their breakfast, lunch and dinner and they still make my life a living hell. I throw some clothes on. I put on ripped jeans, A purple T'shirt, My famous black jumper and my vans. I ran out the door so she doesn't screams again.

First I have to wake my stepsister Charlotte. I swear she has a crush on me. But who wouldn't I have honey blonde hair, Chocolate brown eyes and all about me is hot.

"Charlotte, Wakey, Wakey" I knock on her door softly. I hear a "Five more minutes mommy", I slow open her door to see her in the middle of her bed with her arms out wide. I can't help but laugh.  
"CHARLOTTE WAKE THE HELL UP OR YOUR MOTHER WILL KILL ME" I screamed it takes a second but it happens, She sits up really fast and then falls straight off the bed and I crack out laughing."Not funny MOON!"She yelled at me as she got up and fix her hair.

"Oh yes it is, And your hair looks like your just had sex" I said as I turned on my heel and walked away "I will get you Moon I mean it" She screams.  
I walk down the stairs and turn in the kitchen. "Where have you been Austin"Leah points her finger at me. "I was up last night singing and doing school work, I'm-"I started as I went around the kitchen getting the food to cook.  
"I don't care just make me my breakfast and the kids breakfast too, Now chop, chop" She said as she walked out of the kitchen. Ugh I hate that women. I run around the kitchen making breakfast and once I was done it was 30 minutes until school started. "Breakfast is ready", I screamed from the kitchen.I ran out of the kitchen to the main hall to get my bag.  
"Awww Austy you aren't staying for breakfast" Charlotte wined, as she walked down the stairs.  
"No I try to get to school early, I'm not like you" I yelled as I walk out the door. It takes 15 minutes for me to walk to school, But I ran today. I get to school in record time. I burst though the doors of Miami High school and meet up with my best friend Dez.  
"Hey Dez, Where's Trish" I asked as I open my locker, and got my maths and English books.  
"Oh she is waiting outside for the one and only Ally Dawson, Austin look there's a ant"Dez says then screams because of the ant, Dez is weird but has a kind heart.  
Wait did he say Ally Dawson she use to go to school here, she used to be shy and scared and used to chew her hair when she was nervous but when she moved to LA with her dad she got famous as a songwriter and a singer, Thats my dream.

**Ally POV**

"Ally we will be arriving at Miami High School in 2 minutes" My driver says.  
"Thanks George" I close my songbook/Diary whatever you what to call it, We arrive at Miami High School. my driver opens my door and I'm bomb by fans. You see I use to be the shy nerd kid that always gets straight A's in class, I had terrible stage fright but I had a passion for singing and songwriting. My parents moved to LA and My parents wanted me to fill my dream and my dad being a CEO at Starr Records. Thats why we moved to LA and my dad was made to find the next big thing. Two months later I pop out in the scene and I was a hit with my song Who's That Boy**(1)**. I hear a girl scream and looked up to see my best friend since preschool**(4)** Trish.

"TRISH" I screamed

"Ally" She screamed as I went up to hug her. she was hugging me a little tight

"Trish. Little. Too. Tight" I said as I start to lose blood from my face

"Sorry"She said losing her grip on me. The crowd starts to disappear.  
"In these 4 years you have missed alot girl, Like Cassidy left for LA to come famous, I started to date Dez, Yea you thinking whats going in my head, His best friend Austin Moon became hotter but his dad died and now-" She was talking while we walked though the halls of Miami High School and When she said Austin Moon my heart skipped a beat and since when did his dad died. "What? Austin's dad died since when"I asked as I stop walking "About two and a half years ago and since then he living with his evil stepmother and siblings and he's like the maid" She keeps talking, we keep walking as the bell rings "Shit I don't have my books"I whisper though my teeth.

"Did Allyson Dawson just swear"Trish asks "Yes she did" I answer in the third person. We stop at my locker and we get my maths and English Books. We are 15 minutes late. We walk into the class and is like you just murder 28 people(**2**). "Girls your late" The Teacher yells at us "Sorry Ms-"I start and sift my weight to one side "Ms Hill and Miss Dawson please take a seat" Ms Hill say, I do want she say and sit next to a boy with Blonde hair and Brown eyes, He's good looking and looks very familiar.  
"Okay now the whole class is here we are going to talk about Character Traits" Ms Hill starts.

Austin POV

"Ms Dawson please take a seat"Ms Hill says, Not next to me, Please not next to me. And she sit next to me. Damn. I look at Ms Hill and I can see Ally is looking at me. She looks away really fast as I turn my head to look at her. She looks the same when she did four years ago before she was famous and she looks hotter now with her brown hair and blonde tips at the end of it, Even her clothes have changed from dresses to sexy clothes. Even know we were 13.

1 hour later

"Come on Trish" I heard Ally say, As they walk out of the classroom.

"No I hate the Music room" Trish says.

"Fine" Thats all I heard as I walk a different way, I have a free period now and I think she does. Ok lets say I had a crush on her when we were little. I say goodbye to Dez and I follow Ally to the Music Room, She opens the door to the music room and go's in and shut the door behind her. I look though the window and she gets a brown book with a big A letter on the front and she opens it and starts to play the panio and starts to sing a new song.

_Hey you, what's the matter?_  
_Lately you've been looking down._  
_Is that someone in the mirror the The reason you don't come around?_  
_(That's crazy.)_  
_This isn't the "you" I know._  
_(Feeling un-pretty.)_  
_Puttin' on a show._  
_(You don't wanna be a wannabe.)_  
_So who you really gonna be?_

_Only You can be you._  
_And only I can be me._  
_You always wanna be what you're not._  
_Can't you be happy with what you've got?_  
_You're perfect the way you are With your insecurities, doubts and scars._  
_Life's too short to worry._  
_Don't you know it's true._  
_Only You can be you (you can be you)_  
_And only I can be me (I can be me)_  
_Only You can be you (you can be you)_  
_And only I can be me (I can be me)_

_You think you ain't got swagger._  
_Gotta be cooler than you are._  
_I think whatever, Let 'em know that you're a star._  
_(Be crazy.)_  
_Be who you wanna be._  
_(No maybe's.)_  
_You're a celebrity._  
_(You don't wanna be a wannabe)_  
_Show them who you're gonna be._

_Only You can be you._  
_And only I can be me._  
_You always wanna be what you're not._  
_Can't you be happy with what you've got?_  
_You're perfect the way you are With your insecurities, doubts and scars._  
_Life's too short to worry._  
_Don't you know it's true._  
_Only You can be you (you can be you)_  
_And I can be me (I can be me)_  
_Only You can be you (you can be you)_  
_And I can be me (I can be me)_

_Rap:_  
_If you love who you are, put Your hands up._  
_You feelin' good 'bout yourself?_  
_Then stand up._  
_You independent and you're strong Throw your hands up._  
_You feelin' fabulous Put your hands up._  
_You could be you, I could be me._  
_You a star if you ain't on TV._  
_You tall, you short, you different, you cute._  
_You light, you dark, you beautiful, you, you._

_Only You can be you._  
_And only I can be me._  
_You always wanna be what you're not._  
_Can't you be happy with what you've got?_  
_You're perfect the way you are With your insecurities, doubts and scars._  
_Life's too short to worry._  
_Don't you know it's true._  
_Only You can be you (you can be you)_  
_And only I can be me (I can be me)_  
_And You can be you (you can be you)_  
_And only I can be me (I can be me)_  
_Only You can be you (you can be you)_  
_And I can be me (I can be me)_ **(3)**  
Wow she can rap. Since when. She was so good I fall on the ground and hit my head and I see her looking my way but doesn't see me. Lucky.

* * *

**(1)- Who's That Boy actually a song from the beautiful Demi Lovato **

**(2)- For all those kids and teachers Who died on Friday 14/12/12 (or in my case 15/12/12)**

**(3)- Only you can be you by Cymphonique Miller**

**(4)- In New Zeland and Australia we call it PreSchool **

**Good or Bad? Is my first one they will get better I promise **


	2. Chapter 2: Run Ins & Arguments

**Oh My Gosh I'm so sorry for not updating soon. The time I started writing it I was going to Orlando for three weeks and I barely had wifi and I was on my feet for a least 13 hours and when I got back I couldn't do anything but sleep and Now I'm back and you guys will get a few chapters before I start school next Thursday. School Yay! No **

**I don't own Austin & Ally! Damn**

* * *

**Ally POV**

As I finish the song I heard a thump outside the room. I stand up grab my songbook and shove it in my bookbag quickly and pull it over my shoulder.

"Hello is someone there" I yell walking closer to the door, of course someone there is the middle of the day at a high school. I'm not use to this I haven't been to a normal high school for years. I continue to walk closer to the door. I hear a groan and few thumps and as the guy gets up I see a flash of blonde hair as the boy runs off. The flash of blonde hair reminds me of a boy that was in my class before I left for LA. I stop walking and I think I was standing there like a idiot until the bell rings , saying my free period has ended. I walk to the door and grab the handle and pull it open. I look left and right, I step out and turn left and maybe jump a mile when the music room door slammed. I walk into the classroom just before the teacher walks in, I take a seat next to a red-haired boy.

"Oh man I lose my pet turtle " he says while going through his backpack, While the teacher was explaining what we were doing today.

"Ok class today we will be making a DNA model it is due in- Dez What are you doing" He explain until getting side tracked from the board to the red-head.

"Oh I lose my pet turtle and I'm trying to find it" the classroom burst out laughing, He looked hurt for a minute than he started laughing at himself. This guy was a catch. A BIG CATCH.

"QUIET DOWN" the teacher shouts, "And Dez I want to see you after class" he adds in. One guy says "Oh Dez is in trouble" and cause him to getting himself into trouble.

The bell rings and I'm one of the first to leave the classroom I run down the halls to avoid some of my fans. I turn a corner and run straight into a boy.

"Crap" I hear him say as he try's to balance himself but fails as we both fell on the ground with me onto of him. he moaned, Our faces were a little too close if I lean forward a cm we would be kissing. Don't want that.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry" I managed to get out as I push myself up, I dust myself off and offer my hand, he gladly accepted it. he gets to his feet and dusted himself off too. I finally get a good look at him, He has honey blonde hair that floppy the right way,the big chocolate brown eyes that would make every girl die to be his girlfriend, his has a stocky build so he must play a sport like football or basketball. I was checking him out and people who were watching us knew that. But one girl give me a death glare and walked off grumpily. He must of heard her because he looked her way and than but to me.

"It was my fault, I wasn't looking and yea" and with that fresh in my mind he turned on his heel and run to catch up with the girl who might have been his girlfriend.

**Austin POV**

After I had that run in with Ally I had to find Charlotte before she told Dallas and they both tell Leah. You might be confused right now so I will break it down. Dallas always had a thing for Ally even before she moved and become famous and with her being back he was going to get her to fall in love with him. I didn't say anything, if I did I might not be here to tell the story. And Charlotte being Charlotte will tell her brother anything Ally does and that run in with her and her checking me out won't help me. I finally catch up to her before she gets to Dallas and his friends.

"Dal-" I come up behind her and shove my hand on her mouth before she can finish saying his name. I push open a classroom door and close it and let her go.

"What the hell Moon" She screams as she runs to the door.

"Charlotte what were you going to tell Dallas?" I asked her

"Why should I tell you" She yells

"Because I will stop cleaning your room" I said back, I would have to keep cleaning her room but she breaks if you say something like that.

"You wouldn't because my mother won't let you go to MUNY next year" She hiss

"God all I want to know is what you were going to tell-" I started but she cut me off

"I was going to tell him she was checking you out" she yells, she jerks the door and she yelps in pain and walks out of the classroom. I walk out a classroom a little after her and I missed out on lunch so I just go to my next class.

The rest of the day was a blur and I ran out the front the main gate faster than you could say "boo", I ran home, Through the front door and up the stairs until I reach my bedroom. I jumped on my bed and cuddle up in my sheets I was about to fall asleep until Leah voice jerks me awake. "Austin I need you to come and clean the dining room we having a guest over tonight" I groaned and sat up and went to the wall and push a button on the wall to say something in the speaker "Coming" Thats all I say as I walk out of my room down the stairs and walked into the kitchen to get the cleaning stuff.

It took me two and half hours to get the room clean. I flop down on the sofa and close my eyes. Sadly it was short lifted as Leah walks in the room.

Oh good your finish, your cooking dinner too and our guests will be here in a hour" She says walking out of the room before I could say anything. Seriously this person must be the Queen or something. I get up and walk into the kitchen to start, It took me a hour to cook the first meal, I was about to start the second meal when Leah screamed "Austin be a dear and get that" I sighed walking out of the kitchen to the living room and to the front door. I open it and I didn't expect to see.

Ally Dawson and her family at this door step.

* * *

**Ok guys there you go, I'm so sorry about how long it took but I promise I won't be gone that long.**  
**I go up to Brisbane to see my dad on the weekend so I will try and update before and if I don't I will start writing it and I will post it on Wednesday the day before I go to school.**

**And Who else Fangirl when you saw the Girlfriends & Girl Friend promo because I did !**


	3. Chapter 3 : Dinner & Grounded

**Here is the Long waited Chapter I got an early flight and got home early Friday like really early and I have to go to school 2 hours after landing First day done, Gosh being a Year 9 is hard and in my school it goes up to year 9 so me and my class are the leaders of the school and it hard work One Question do any of you call your teachers by their first names because I have too.**

* * *

**Austin POV**

"Please come in" I say, opening the door a little bit more and moving aside to let them in. Why is Ally here with her family, Of course is Leah's work to get Dallas and Ally together. I look at Ally and she looks beautiful, her hair is tied back into a ponytail with her bangs out, she wearing a sparkle purple dress and matching high heels. She smiled at me as she walked by. I shut the door slowly and go to the stairs.

"Leah, Charlotte, Dallas they here" I screamed at the top of my lungs. After I say that Charlotte comes down in a hurry and then Dallas. He gives me a death glare.  
He must know what happen at school. A girl like Ally will never been into me like that...right?

"Our mother will be down in a minute make yourself at home" I hear Charlotte and Dallas say, I walk back into the Dining room and straight back into the Kitchen and start to cook dinner again. Every now and then I can hear Ally laugh or talking which is kinda of funny because in this house only Leah, Charlotte and Dallas can talk and all they talk about is themselves. I just finish the second meal as Dallas walks and stands there and looks at me.

"What?" I asked, looking up and looking at him. He moves on his heel

"Oh me, I'm looking at nothing" and with that he grabs an apple and walks out of the kitchen. Seriously I would punch him the face if I could. Is about half past 8 when Leah comes down and say sorry for the delay and some other stuff. I have to come out to serve the drinks and the meals. I walk out with the drinks and go around the table to make sure Ally is last. As I walk out they talking about Music, Charlotte and Dallas hate music!

"Ally so where do you get your love of Music from?" Leah asked, as I sit her drink down. I get up and walk and go to Dallas who was still eating his apple.

"My dad here use to own a music store here in Miami and I use to spend all my spare time in there" She says back to her as I get to her, I sit the drink down beside Ally and walk out before she even noticed me. They talk and talk until Ally snaps.

"Ok Seriously Why am I here, I just got back into town and you people want to know my life story" She snaps at Leah, got to give her props for yelling. They were speechless and that when I chose to walk in the room with the food. I walk into the dining room and Leah's and Charlotte's and Dallas's faces were priceless. I had to hold back the laughter.

"Allyson Dawson, Don't speak to them like that" Her mother yells at her. I sit the plate down at Leah, than Dallas then the rest. I walk over to Ally and was about to set the plate on the table when.

"I don't have to take this, Their rich selfish people look at the way their dress" She points at them and gets up, sending her food up in the air and crashing onto us. she gets food all the way down her dress I thought she would be mad and start yelling at me but She started laughing and wipes the food off and every time she try's to stop she starts up again. Her mother starts smiling, Leah just looks at me and say.

"Your grounded, no having your friends Dez and Trish and I want your phone and your guitar" She says, I nod great I lose my guitar and can't see my friends for who knows how long for.

**Ally POV**

Once she said that I stopped laughing, how could she grounded him for that? I'm not blaming him. I found it funny. Hey isn't he the boy I ran into to today and the hair looks familiar.

"Go back into the kitchen and bring Ally some else to eat" Leah or who ever she is says, as she sit down again, all I want to do is go home and write in my songbook and go to sleep is it that hard. I look at my dress and realize I need to clean it off a little bit. As the boy goes back into the Kitchen, I sit back down. They go back to talk and eating and laughing.

"Umm Can I use your bathroom?" I asked

"Sure, Is just down the hall to the right" she says, I get up and walk out of the dining room. I walk slowly through the hallway to look at the pictures on the wall until I spot a boy about 3 or 4 with his mother. He looks like the boy that I tripped over in school and put food all over him just five minutes ago. I should say sorry about that. So after the bathroom I walking into the kitchen and see him. I walk over to him. He must hear me because he turns around and looks at me.  
I take a breath and say.

"I'm sorry" I say, His lips going up in a smile.

"Why you sorry it was me who chose to put the food down right that second" He says

"No it was me" I say back. He nearly starts laughing.

"Ok why you laughing" I say while trying to hold back my laughter.

"Nothing" He holds the smile.

"Hey I remember that smile, Austin Moon right? I questioned, He nods

"Ally Dawson right" He says.

"Wow your good" I sarcastically say, he laughing again and so do I.

After that I said goodbye to Austin and walked back to table, I don't know but I think this dinner was set up I just can't put my finger on it. About a two hours later I'm finally at home. I throw my high heels off and run to my bedroom. I jump into the shower and stay there for a few minutes but it felt like an hour. I hop out and climb in my pjs and towel dry my hair, I brush my teeth and may or may not jumped into bed. I fall asleep once my head hits the pillow.

* * *

**Ok here you guys go, Next one will be up next Saturday or Sunday, I heard R5 Loud and I'm in love with it and I can't stop singing it, I also watch Girlfriends & Girl Friends and I cried at the end because they made it so sad but can't wait for Campers & Complications and Ross and Laura are coming to Australia but the thing is they going to Sydney and I'm Like Seriously Sydney WHY NOT MELBOURNE.**  
**I'm thinking of starting a new story but stay with this one.**


	4. Chapter 4: Free Period & Singing

**Sorry, Is so later got busy with homework and some big tests with Year 9. And I'm actually writing this in my Wonders of the World Class, Well I will shut up now enjoy**

**I don't own Austin & Ally, Man I wish I did**

**Austin POV **

I wake up to Leah screaming in the speaker for her breakfast, I look at the clock and its 6:30 really I only got into bed two hours ago. I flop off the bed slowly and walk downstairs, I walk into the kitchen to Dallas talking about Ally. Gosh is Ally this and Ally that. Just shut up already seriously. I try to leave but Dallas sees me and shuts up.

"Morning" I says walking back into the kitchen. They don't say morning back. After an hour I finish making breakfast and cleaning the kitchen. I leave before she asked me to do anything else. I go back to my bedroom and grab my towel and walk to the bathroom, I turn the shower on and hop half an Hour I turn the shower off and climb out; I dry myself and put black jeans, red V-neck on. I put my famous black and White Vans. I walk out of the bathroom and downstairs, I grab my bag and phone and leave the house before Leah, or Dallas screams at me to do something.

I arrive at school to Dez and Trish fight about something completely stupid. "Seriously how is Ally song Who that boy**(1)** better than her other song Say it to my face**(2)"** Trish yells, ok really those two need to stop it.

"Guys shut the hell up, both songs are good" I says, Trish looks at me and then to Dez

"Well Ally will be here soon, bye" Trish says walking away. Dallas and Charlotte arrive at school in style like always. I shake my head at them and Trish. We walk into the school 10 minutes before the bell rings I go to my locker and grab my French book and English book**(3)** and walk rather quickly to class. I sit in my normal sit when the bell rings, I sigh a breath of relieve. My French class drags on and on, people were right if you look at the clock every two minutes time goes slowly. The bell finally rings and I walk out of class to my next class. I have this class with Trish and Dez but also share it with Dallas and Charlotte.

"Hey guys" I say going up to Trish and Dez.

"Hey, Austin" Dez replied back as he takes a sit, I sit next to him and Trish goes to the back that's where Ally is and Dallas. I look behind my shoulder and see Ally looking at me, she smiles and looks away. I remember the talk we had last night in the kitchen if any of them find out I would be murder and then brought back.

"You soooo like her" Dez breaks me out of my thoughts.

"Whaaaat Psh no" I say in a my high pitch voice which is my lying voice.

"Dude I'm not stupid" Dez says, Well he a little stupid, No stupid isn't the word weird that's the word, I've known Dez since we were little, he might be weird but he can be serious and deep time to time.

"Whatever Dez" I say opening my book and the teacher walks in and start the class. When the bell rings for lunch me and Dez are the last out of the classroom, we might have got into trouble for note passing.

Me and Dez walk to our lockers which are in the same place but across from the hall. Next we both have a free period but we just hang out in the grass area. We walk there and see Trish and Ally there, Trish see us and wave us over I hesitate before walking over and sitting down on the ground next to Ally. She looks beautiful today, she wearing a yellow sundress with matching high heels, she wear a necklace with a red guitar on it. Her hair really curly and has a yellow headband in her hair. She smiles at me for the second time today.

"Hey, Austin sorry about last night still in trouble" She asked, Trish and Dez give us funny looks, but we ignore it.

"Its ok and yes a lot really I was up to 4:30 cleaning the place up, Leah made my clean the whole house while they were asleep which by the way is impossible" I say, I think I'm talking to much she just sitting there until she talks.

"Man I miss cleaning, I don't do anything because we have a maid to do it" she says, wow I though she loved not doing the work.

"I'm the maid of the house" I point out, she nods and we drop the subject. After a few minutes of silence Dez and Trish start fighting I don't how those two can be dating but I think their relationship is Love-hate one. Me and Ally tell them to shut up and they do.

"So Austin want do you want to be when you grow up?" Ally asked me, I always wanted to be a singer because my mum **(4) **told me to follow my dreams and don't let anyone stop you**(5)**. That why I'm trying to get into MUNY for next year.

"I want to be a singer but I'm planning to go to MUNY first so I have a college background**(6)**" I replied to her question, she nods.

"I didn't know you could sing do you play any instruments" She asked another question.

"Yes I can play anything; piano, drums, guitar, harp. I can even play a trumpet through another trumpet.**(7)**" I say, she looks at me with her mouth open.

"trumpet through another trumpet, isn't that impossible" She says, before I could say anything Dez say it for me.

"Nope" He pops to p, "I've seen him do it" he continues

"I've seen it too" Trish butts in.

"Wow Austin you have real talent" Ally says folding her legs under her.

"I can't write songs" I point out, she looks at her watch and sighs.

"As much fun it is talking to you we have to get to class" she says standing up and brush herself off, Me, Trish and Dez get up too and walk into the school Ally and Trish go their ways and we go ours to our next class.

**Ally POV**

Talking to Austin felt good, he actually a great person to talk too and he loves Music just like me and can play every instruments known to man like a trumpet through another trumpet I thought that was impossible I guess wrong.

"Trish?" I asked during class we were doing a sheet on the history of New Zealand and Australia **(8)**.

"Yea" she looks up from her book Trish doing school work wow I have been gone for a long time.

"Is Austin really the maid and does everything for those people?" I asked, "I think I know the answer because when me and my family were there for dinner he wasn't at the table but in the kitchen cooking the food" I continued.

"Yea he is, he lives in an old room on the top floor of the house and he has to do everything and why were you at his house?" She says than asks the question.

"I don't actually know when I came home my parents told me we were going for dinner and I had to dress nicely" I answered.

"What happen because you asked Austin if he was still into trouble" she asked again,

"I may or may not blow my top because they were asking me weird questions and I blow my top as he came with my food, I stood up and the food went every way I thought it was funny I started laughing and she grounded him and told him to cook me another meal he did but I felt bad so I ask to go to the bathroom and after the bathroom I went to the kitchen to say sorry and we talk for a bit" I finish and taking a breath,

"Really that's what happen and you felt bad awwww" she does that voice again she know I hate it.

"Trish and Ally are you done yet" The teacher yells, we shake our heads and ignore the looks other students are giving us. I feel like a normal kid in Miami because people knew me before I was famous. That why we moved back to Miami so I could go back to school, Dad brought Sonic Boom again and its like we never left but I'm still famous.

The last bell rings to go home and me and Trish are the first ones out.

"Hey Trish want to go shopping?" I asked as we stop at my locker

"I'm sorry I can't I'm between jobs and I want to go find another one raincheck" she says.

"Raincheck" I say back, she nods and I close my locker and walk out of school but I was stop by Dallas.

"Hey Ally can I talk to you for a minute" he asked, I look up

"Fine, Trish be back in a minute" I say and she nods and I mouth "Tell you later what it is about"

"What do you want Dallas" I say as we stop next to the girls bathroom right next to the front doors of the school.

"I'm sorry about Last night, my step-brother is a bit clumsy" He says the last bit coldly.

"I don't care I thought it was funny" I replied.

"Well if you're not busy next Friday want to hang out?" He asked me, really I've been back for 1 week and Dallas is already asking me out.

"Like a date" I asked, He nods.

"Dallas, I'm so sorry but I can't" I say and walk away, I can see he's a little hurt but I'm not looking for relationship and if I was it won't be with him. I don't like him. He's a stupid jock and only cares about himself. I join back with Trish and we walk to the mall.

"So what did Dallas want" She asked me as we entered Sonic Boom.

"He asked me out but I said no" I answered, we walk up the stairs to the practice room I had when I was little.

"Really he asked you out Ewww I mean he cute and all but he's a stupid jock" Trish says as we walked into the room and I sit on next to the piano and lean my arms on the keys and she sits in one of the chairs.

"I was just thinking that" I point out, she laughs.

"You such a kid" She says, I fake hurt and she just roll her eyes, "I missed you, you know that right" she says, I nod

"I missed you too become famous without your best friend was hard" I says pulling my songbook out of my bag and opening to a new song I wrote a few nights ago.

"Hey you want to hear I new song I wrote" I asked and patted the spot next to me she stands up and comes and sits next to me.

"Ok lets hear it" she says, I start playing the piano and I start sing after about 20 seconds.

_When I read your face_

_It's like a screen door_

_I can see right through_

_Your heart's a window_

_Why you gotta treat me like the bimbo?_

_The sticks are out_

_And you don't care anymore_

_You make it so easy_

_You're sweet like a Reese's Pieces_

_But I promise, if you leave me_

_You'll be crawling on your knees_

_So if you go it's a joke_

_If you drive away _

_Hope you get a flat tire, get stranded_

_If it's goodbye today_

_Know you're leaving here empty handed_

_'Cause I got my own life_

_And you're just a punch line_

_If you go, you're a joke_

_I forgot to laugh_

_You don't like it when I check your iPhone_

_I don't even get my own ring tone_

_When you're hanging out with all your best bros_

_You don't wanna tell me where you guys go_

_You say that I'm needy_

_Like a kid needs Reese's Pieces_

_But I promise if you leave me_

_You'll be running back to me_

_At my door, what a joke_

_If you drive away_

_Hope you get a flat tire, get stranded_

_If it's goodbye today_

_Know you're leaving here empty handed_

_'Cause I got my own life_

_And you're just a punch line_

_If you go, you're a joke_

_I forgot to laugh_

_So if you're saying 'peace' like_

_You're so over me_

_Tryin' to sting like a bee_

_Then I gotta laugh_

_You're more like a jockey_

_Or a cute little bunny_

_Think that you're funny_

_I forgot to laugh_

_Laugh_

_Like a diamond in a mountain of coal_

_I'm the girl the guys can't find anymore_

_Hey yeah!_

_If you drive away_

_Hope you get a flat tire, get stranded_

_If it's goodbye today_

_Know you're leaving here empty handed_

_'Cause I got my own life_

_And you're just a punch line_

_If you go, you're a joke_

_I forgot to laugh_

_If you drive away_

_Hope you get a flat tire, get stranded_

_If it's goodbye today_

_Know you're leaving here empty handed_

_'Cause I got my own life_

_And you're just a punch line_

_If you go, you're a joke_

_I forgot to laugh_

_Na na na na..._

_I forgot to laugh_**(9)**

"Wow, Ally you are getting better" Trish says after I finish singing to last note.

"Really I was having mixed feelings about it" I laughed, she gives me a "you got to be kidding me right" look

"Look Ally I love that song but I need to go and get and job and get fired and then hang out with my weird love-hate boyfriend" she rushed getting up and grabbing her bag and running out the door I hear her say "Hey Austin" and "If you're looking for Ally she upstairs" a minute or two he came up.

"Are you stalking me now" I joked, he shakes his head.

"No I'm not Leah made me come down to the mall and get some food and I saw Sonic Boom was open again and I came in" He says, he standing there awkwardly.

"Come sit down" I finally break the awkward silence, he comes around and sit next to me.

"So you sing, I want you to sing for me" I say, he looks down at his hands on the piano. "You can sing a song from my songbook" I continued, I grab my book and turn to a page that says Double Take **(10)**

"Ok" he says, I nod and start playing the piano and he looks at my book and starts singing

_Flip a switch,_

_Turn on the lightning,_

_Get it right_

_Show 'em how it's done_

_Free it up_

_No matter how you dress that song_

_Girl you know, you got a number one_

_Go with it, you got 'em where you want 'em_

_Drop the beat, they need to hear your sound_

_Play it up_

_It's comin' down to you right now_

_They wanna know, know, know_

_Your name, name, name_

_They want the girl, girl, girl_

_With game, game, game_

_And when they look, look, look_

_Your way, way, way_

_You're gonna make, (make), make, (make), make 'em do a double take_

_Make 'em do a double take_

_Yeah, yeah!_

_This could be an overnight sensation_

_You and me, tearin' up the floor_

_Let it go, this party's up to you right now_

_They wanna know, know, know_

_Your name, name, name_

_They want the girl, girl, girl_

_With game, game, game_

_And when they look, look, look_

_Your way, way, way_

_You're gonna make, make, make 'em do a double take_

_Know, know, know_

_Your name, name, name_

_They want the girl, girl, girl_

_With game, game, game_

_And when they look, look, look_

_Your way, way, way_

_You're gonna make, (make), make, (make), make 'em do a double take_

_Come on!_

_They wanna know, know, know_

_Your name, name, name_

_They want the girl, girl, girl_

_With game, game, game_

_And when they look, look, look_

_Your way, way, way_

_You're gonna make, (make), make, (make), make 'em do a double take_

_Know, know, know_

_Your name, name, name_

_They want the girl, girl, girl_

_With game, game, game_

_And when they look, look, look_

_Your way, way, way_

_You're gonna make, (make), make, (make), make 'em do a double take_**.**

He finish the last note and I clap.

"Your really good you will be famous before you know it" I says, he smiles and nods.

"Thanks, my dad always said it was a million to one shot I would make it and I didn't listen I keep singing, I stop for a year after he died but one day I started singing again" he says, I smile he just talked about his dad. Trish said he hasn't talked about his dad since he died.

"Hey you said you would kill to do some housework" He continues, Un oh where this going, Will I did say that.

"Dallas, Charlotte and Leah are going away for the weekend and will leave me a list of Chores do you want to help?" He asked, I smile.

"Sure, I will help and we can sing while we do it" I answered him.

"Ok good, well I better be going or Leah while kill me, Saturday at 9o'clock ok you know where I live" and with that he walks out, I smile to myself, He's really sweet for do that. I think we were be great friends….or more?

**Well the chapter for now on well be longer.**

**(1) Who's that boy by the beautiful Demi Lovato **

**(2) Say it to my face by Cymponique Miller **

**(3) I don't how the period for school works in America but in Australia we have two or the same subject before Recess and then Two more subjects before Lunch and one Subject which is the same everyday before home time.**

**(4) My friend wants to be a singer and her mum wanting her to do her best**

**(5) My dad says this for my dream of become a writer but he still thinks I can do it and that where that line comes from he says "don't let that stop you from follow your dreams**

**(6) Austin's want to go to college a year before finishing school and MUNY is a college if it wasn't one in Austin & Ally already.**

**(7) That from Rockers & Writers one of my favorite episode will maybe my seven or six favorite.**

**(8) I had to add that because New Zealand and Australia History is really Fun to learn.**

**(9) Forget to laugh by the beautiful Bridgit Mendler.**

**(10) Double Take by Austin Moon or Ross Lynch or both I don't know they like the same person but with different names.**

**This chapter was really fun to write actually and funny thing is my teacher didn't care I was write this in his class and I had my best friend reading it as I wrote it. Weird right. I going to uploading another chapter tomorrow or the next day after school.**

**I can't wait for Ross and Laura to come to Australia and the hang out thing on Disney Channel on Thursday. And Campers & Complications and Chapters & Choices. I've seen a little bit of Campers & Complications and it looks Rossome (Is that the saying) Review Please! I love you forever (not in the weird way)**


	5. Chapter 5: Cleaning & The Attic

**Here is another chapter this one will have some Auslly in it but the whole point of Cinderella is the dance and the losing of something that will happen in about 2 chapters and the step-siblings will his life hell.**

**I don't own Austin & Ally, I wish I did I only own the plot well sort of and Leah and Charlotte.**

******P.S i didn't poof read it because i'm so tired but I did fix to grammar and so sorry for words that don't make sense.**

**Ally POV **

Is Friday now and the week drag on and on. Dallas is trying his hardest to make me go out with him and Charlotte is trying to talk him up for him. It's seriously not working. I walk into the last class of the day and sit next to Austin. Who is busy looking at a book.

"Hey Austin, what are you looking at" I asked his head shots up and he looked around really fast.

"Nothing, I'm looking at Nothing" he says nervously, I look behind and see Dallas sending daggers his way, seriously what is Dallas's problem, I look at Austin than to Dallas until it clips in my head. Dallas will tell Leah if he talks to me and Dallas likes me so if Austin is caught talking or anything with me, he will get into so much trouble. I write a note to Austin and pass it to him. He opens it and smiles and writes back

_I know we can talk like normal people when Charlotte or Dallas are not around- Austin_

I write back and pass it to him as the bell rings and the teacher walks in to start the class. After an hour the bell rings for home. I walk out and go to my locker seriously where Trish she hasn't been at school for a few days. I open my locker and grab my bag and close it and walk out of the school and to Sonic Boom I have to work today. I arrive at Sonic Boom about 10 minutes later I may or may not have ran. I walk through the double doors and see my dad.

"Hey dad, I'm here now" I say as I drop my bag on the coffee table next to the two double sofa.

"Hey sweetie, Um me and your mother are going away for a few days with Leah and her Kids" My dad moves away from the cash register.**(1)**

"Really,Why?" I was shocked why them is weird.

"Because she offered and we said yes with your mother going back to Africa in a few weeks" he says walking away and going into the office. I sighed great I'm spending my weekend alone, Oh wait I forget Austin invited me over. So I won't be alone for the weekend. I go behind the cash register but before I do that I grab my songbook. I lean over to top and open it to a fresh page and start writing.

_Dear Songbook,_

_I've been back for nearly two weeks and I have my ex-crush asking me out but I don't have feelings for him anymore since I was in LA I've changed a lot and I like the change. I started hanging out with Trish's boyfriend and his Best friend which is Austin Moon as in hottie Austin Moon. Since I was gone Dallas's mum married Austin's dad. It just sound weird. I'm hanging out with him tomorrow something about me doing some housework with him. Well got to go bye Songbook_

_Love,_

_Ally_

I shut my songbook and start working. About 9o'clock I shut the store and start walking home. When I get home I go into the bathroom and have a hot shower and change into shorts and an oversize t-shirt and I walk downstairs and see a note on the table.

_Ally,_

_I like I said me and your mother are going away for the weekend, There some food in the fridge and you can keep Sonic Boom close for the weekend and some few rules no parties and no boys in the house. We will be back on Monday._

_Love, _

_Dad_

Yes I can keep Sonic Boom close. I walk into the kitchen and open the fridge and see the dinner that they had tonight. I grab it and put in the microwave. When is beeps I grab it out and get a fork and walk into the living room and flop onto the sofa and turning the TV on. I watch a bit of Pretty Little Liars**(2)**. Man that show is confusing like seriously who is A. After I finish and watching Pretty little liars I get up and put the plate in the sink and walk out of the kitchen, I turn the light off and the TV. I slowly walk up the stairs in the dark, I walk into the bathroom and brush my teeth. I flip the light off in the bathroom and climb into bed. I fall asleep wondering what tomorrow will bring.

I wake up to the sun-bright lights going through my blinds, I grumpily open my eyes and I slowly pick my phone up and I push to button to light it up. Is 7o'clock two hours before going to Austin's. I look at the date and see is November 23rd, Man my birthday soon and my parents will plan me a big party that I don't want. I push my bed covers off me and put my feet on the cold ground. I lift off the bed and go into the bathroom and turn the shower on. After about half an hour I climb out and change into black jean shorts and a white t-shirt, I slip on my white slip on shoes, I brush my hair and then curly it a little. I put a bit of make-up on too and walk downstairs to the kitchen I grab some breakfast and by the time I'm finish is 8:30. I get up and wash my bowl and plate from last night and go up and brush my teeth. After that I grab my purse and my phone and walk out and make my way over to Austin's.

**Austin POV**

I walk up to a day were the evil step-mother and siblings are not here. I get up and remember is Saturday and Ally is coming over to help me will she did say she missed housework and I will have a list size of Texas to do before they come home on Monday. I walk to the bathroom and have a shower a really quick one I might add. After that I change into my old black jeans and a red t-shirt and I put on some old sneakers. I walk out and downstairs to the kitchen seriously this place was clean when I went to bed last night. I walk through the mess and see a list of chores that I have to do and I was right the list is the length of Texas. There's a knock on the door and go to the door to answer it. I open the door to see Ally.

"Hey" she says, it sounds like she has been running.

"Hey" I say moving aside so she can come in, she walks through, I close the door behind me.

"So are you seriously going to make me clean" She asked, as we walk to the kitchen

"Yep" I popped the p, she sits on one of the seat, "There's the list" I point to the list as I grab a glass, I walk over to the sink and pour some water in it. I place the glass in front of her while she looks it the list.

"Seriously wash the walls that just stupid" she says pointing to it on the list.

"Trust me I had a lot worse" I says, she sighs,

"Lets get started shall we" she excitedly says as she takes a drink of the water and gets up. I laugh as she goes to the living room. I follow her and she grabs some thing and does a Ewww face I laugh at it.

"Ok what song do you want to start with?" She asked standing with a hand on her hip.

"Starship**(3)**" I say she looks at me.

"Are you serious Starships" She says, I nod I'm head and she sighs and says "Fine".

"Ok I will start" I say and I find the beat in my head and start

(**Ally**/Austin/_Both)_

Red one

Let's go to the beach, each

Let's go get away

They say, what they gonna say?

Have a drink, clink, found the Bud Light

Bad bitches like me, is hard to come by

The Patrón, own, let's go get it on

The zone, own, yes I'm in the zone

Is it two, three, leave a good tip

I'ma blow all my money and don't give two shits

Ally and me start clean the living room.

**I'm on the floor, floor**

**I love to dance**

**So give me more, more,**

'**Til I can't stand**

**Get on the floor, floor**

**Like it's your last chance**

**If you want more, more**

**Then here I am**

_Starships were meant to fly_

_Hands up and touch the sky_

_Can't stop 'cause we're so high_

_Let's do this one more time_

_(Oh oh, oh oh)_

_Starships were meant to fly_

_Hands up and touch the sky_

_Let's do this one last time_

_Can't stop..._

**Jump in my hooptie hooptie hoop**

**I own that**

**And I ain't paying my rent this month**

**I owe that**

**But fuck who you want, and fuck who you like**

**That's our life, there's no end in sight**

Twinkle, twinkle little star

Now everybody let me hear you say ray ray ray

Now spend all your money cause today's pay day

And if you're a G, you a G, G, G

My name is Onika, you can call me Nicki

_Get on the floor, floor_

_Like it's your last chance_

_If you want more, more_

_Then here I am_

_Starships were meant to fly_

_Hands up and touch the sky_

_Can't stop 'cause we're so high_

_Let's do this one more time_

_(Oh oh, oh oh)_

_Starships were meant to fly_

_Hands up and touch the sky_

_Let's do this one last time_

_Can't stop..._

Wow our voices sing in snyc with each other. Like our voices were made for each other.

**Starships were meant to fly**

**Hands up and touch the sky**

**Can't stop 'cause we're so high**

**Let's do this one more time**

**(Oh oh, oh oh)**

_Starships were meant to fly_

_Hands up and touch the sky_

_Let's do this one last time_

_Can't stop..._

"Wow we should sing together more often" She says as we grab a book at the same time, our hands touch, they stay like that for a few seconds until she pulls away and blushes bright red.

"Ok next song" I nervously says, as I grab the vacuum and about to start vacuum.

"Um, What makes you beautiful**(4)**" she says with a smirk on her face.

"Oh god no I hate those Five guys or boys or whatever you call them" I say nearly dropping the vacuum.

"Ugh fine, Party in the USA**(5)**" she says happily, I roll my eyes at her.

"Fine" I say, turning the vacuum on.

(**Ally**/Austin/_Both)_

**I hopped off the plane at L.A.X**

**With a dream and my cardigan**

**Welcome to the land of fame excess (whoa), am I gonna fit in?**

Jumped in the cab here I am for the first time

Look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign

This is all so crazy, everybody seems so famous

My tummy's turning and I'm feeling kinda home sick

Too much pressure and I'm nervous

That's when the taxi man turned on the radio

**And a Jay-Z song was on**

**And the Jay-Z song was on**

**And the Jay-Z song was on**

So I put my hands up they're playing my song

The butterflies fly away

Nodding my head like Yeah

Moving my hips like Yeah

"You don't have hips like me" She laughs, I push the vacuum up to her and she squealed.

"Keep that thing away from me" She whined, as she jumped to the sofa.

"Awww Is wittle Ally Dawson scared of a wittle vacuum cleaner" I say in my baby voice, she clears her throat.

"Um no I'm not" She lied,

"You so are aren't you" I say pointing the turn on vacuum cleaner at her, she squealed again.

" Ok fine, Yes I am ok" she finally breaks, I start laughing,

"Your actually scared of a vacuum cleaner" I say during my laughing, she gives me a death glare and I stop laughing. "Um we better get back to work, What next?" I asked, she picks the list up and looks at it.

"painting the dining room pink, Really" She yells,

"Pink last time it was green" I point out.

"They make you paint the dining room every time they go away" She stupidly asked, I nod "Wow, what else do that make you do?" I asked looking at the list " Clean the living room done, Clean Charlotte's and Dallas's room, clean the pool and the attic" I put my head up with the attic. They never made my clean the attic.

"The attic that's news to me" I say, she looks at me.

"Really you never clean the attic" She asked, I shake my head.

"What's next on the list" she says, looking down again, she sighs "There's too many to read" she whined. "Ok how about we do the attic next to get it over and done with" she says and points to it on the piece of paper.

"Ok" I say and I led her to the door to go to the attic. I suck in a breath and open the door and walk slowly up the stairs.

"What is so scary about an attic" she annoyingly says, it maybe because I'm walk slowly, The attic not scary one bit but it hold all my parents stuff.

"Is not scary all my parents stuff is up here" I say, I look behind my shoulder and her mouth makes an o shape. We make it to the top and I flip the light on and I see all my parents things. "I think this is payback for something" I shakily says.

"Lets just clean it and leave ok" She encouraged patting me awkwardly on the back I nod and we start. She goes to my mother;s side and I got to my dad's side.

"Next song" I say, trying to forget about the fact is the first time I've been here since both of them have died.

"Um, I knew you were trouble**(6)**" She says slowly.

"Ok" I say, picking up a book that belong to my dad I remember my dad reading this book about a day before he died. I throw the book to the side making Ally jump. "Sorry" I say over my shoulder.

"Is ok" She calmly says.

(**Ally**/Austin/_Both)_

**Once upon a time a few mistakes ago**

**I was in your sights, you got me alone**

**You found me, you found me, you found me**

**I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that**

**And when I fell hard you took a step back**

**Without me, without me, without me**

And he's long gone when he's next to me

And I realize the blame is on me

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_'Til you put me down, oh_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

**No apologies, he'll never see you cry**

**Pretend he doesn't know that he's the reason why**

**You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning**

**Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street**

**A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be**

**And now I see, now I see, now I see**

He was long gone when he met me

And I realize the joke is on me, yeah!

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_'Til you put me down, oh_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

**And the saddest fear comes creeping in**

**That you never loved me or her, or anyone, or anything, yeah**

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_'Til you put me down, oh_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

Trouble, trouble, trouble

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

Trouble, trouble, trouble

Okay maybe singing with Ally helped me clean the attic better.

"Hey Austin, look at this" Ally quietly says

"Yea" I replied , turning around to face her, she holding a book it looks like a diary, I walk up to her and she hands me the book.

"Is your mother's diary" She calmly says, I nod and slowly open the book, Is full of pictures of me and diary entries of when I was little. Tears were about to fall when Ally wraps her little body into a hug. I hug back and we stay like that for a little while. She breaks apart first and looks at me.

"Are you okay now" She gently says, taking the Diary out of my hands.

"Yea, I'm fine now thank you" I slowly say,

"Come on, we nearly finish" she gently say, as she walks back to my mother area and puts the Diary back in is place.

After about half and hour and me nearly crying twice we finally finished the attic and we just walk down the stairs and turn the light off.

"Ok next the pool" She happily says. Oh I know what to do now, we walk outside. She went close to the edge like I mean really close. I sneaked up behind her and push her in but she find a way to pull me in with her. We hit the water at the same time and she resurface and start laughing and laughing hard too. I resurface and see her laughing.

"I knew you were going to do that" She laughed, I shake my head at her. Ok maybe it was a little funny I crack a smile. We hoped out and started cleaning the pool, we finish about an hour later. We would have been finished earlier if me and her didn't keep pushing each other in the pool. After the pool we started cleaning the rest of the house and finish around 4o'clock.

"Will we done I better get home" she tiredly says, I nod and she grabs her stuff and we walk to the front door. "I had fun today thank you Austin" she commented lightly.

"I'm glad you did" I replied, she nods she gets on her tip toes and kiss me on the cheek and walks off. She turns around and smiles,

"Bye Austin" she said loudly.

"Bye" I screamed back and with that I shut the door and walk to my bedroom. I suddenly stop something isn't right. I walk into the kitchen and see Video cameras. Ok so now their watching my every move and those cameras have Ally helping me. OH NO.

**I hope this chapter was good enough I tried my best. Ross and Laura are in Australia right now and it feels really weird being in the same country as them and only 200 km's away from them. I nearly didn't write this because is been so hot like 40c in day and 30 at night which is really hot for us. So that why I nearly didn't write this. Um I saw the ending to Chapters & Choices and people are saying Austin are jerk and they hate Kira. But I don't think Austin's a jerk we have to watch the episode and see what happens I don't think he is because he's bad at making his mind up and I see why he so confused and I like Kira but I don't like the fact she is getting in the way of Auslly but I like the ending of it makes us on the edge of our seats until the next episode which airs 17 march. Which is so long away?** **Why Disney Why.**

**(1)Ok this bit might being confusing right now but remember it is a big part for a next few chapters**

**(2)I don't own Pretty Little Liars but it is one of my favourite show beside Austin & Ally**

**(3)Starships by Nicki Minaj**

**(4)What Make You Beautiful by One Direction**

**(5)Party In The USA by Miley Cyrus **

**(6)I knew you were trouble by Taylor Swift **


	6. Chapter 6: Video Cameras & My Birthday

Chapter 6:

**Here the new chapter. This story will have about 15 to 16 chapters and I have another story in the works right now. But I have to work around my homework and school because one of my teacher cracked down on us today say we should work harder. But the thing is we are working I'm getting into bed at midnight to compete homework on time. But I will try to get them out fast. I will shut up now, Oh Dez might be a little OOC in this chapter. It also will go Austin POV to Ally's than back to Austin's. There is also a time skip a little way into the chapter so watch out for it.**

**I don't own Austin & Ally, **

**Austin POV**

Oh no, god no. Seriously they don't trust me to be alone for a weekend. Well it is Leah and the step-siblings they will never trust me alone. I know what to do; it's a job for Dez. I walk over to the kitchen counter and pick up the home phone and dial Dez's number. It rings for 20 seconds until he picks it up.

"What's up?" Dez shouts over the phone, I actually have to pull the phone away from my ear.

"Dez, no need to shout and Hey, I need your help" I calmly say back sitting down at the table.

"What do you need?" He asked, I sigh.

"I need you to find a way to ease a video camera memory" I quickly say,

"Yea I do know a way, Whyyyy?" He drags out the why.

"Because Leah put video cameras every way to watch my every move and I had Ally over to help me with the housework because she said she missed doing housework" I quickly say again hoping he heard me.

"Hold up, did you say Ally as in Pop superstar Allyson Dawson" He said a little shocked, so he did hear me.

"Yes, Can you help me or not" I say getting a little annoyed. Move in my seat and stare outside where the pool is.

"Fine I will be over in a bit" He finally says, I sigh and think Thank god.

"Thanks, See you soon" I say and hanging up at the same time as him. I put the phone down on the table and tap my fingers on the table waiting for Dez. 20 minutes later I hear I knock at the door and know is Dez. I get up and walk to the front door and open it.

"Hey sorry I'm later, I had to do something stupid for Trish" He gets out, sounding out of breath.

"Is ok, come on" I say, moving aside to let him in, he walks in and I slowly shut the door behind me. We walk into the kitchen, I get Dez a drink of water and sit out the table with him. He opens his backpack and grab his laptop out. And looks at me.

"What?" I asked, he just moves but still looks at me,

"Oh nothing just waiting for my best Friend to tell me what happened today" He stops looking at me and puts his attention to the computer.

"Nothing really happen if you count us hugging and her kissing my cheek and me pulling her into the pool" I admitted because if I don't he will keep asking me and asking me. He looks at me with a shocked expression.

"She kissed you on the cheek" He yells out with his eyes going wider and wider and if they could pop out of his head they might have already have.

"Yes, Now stop giving me that look and get rid of the evidence" I say getting a little annoyed and getting up and grab the first camera. After One hour all the history gone and there's no prove Ally was ever here but I feel like we forget one. Dez turns his computer off and puts it in his backpack.

"Oh hey there my sandwich I was looking for it, about two weeks ago" He says pulling it out and taking a bite and that's just Ewww. He gets up and puts the backpack over his shoulders and walks the way the front door is. I follow. "See u later" He says opening the door and walk down the stairs.

"Later" I says and shutting the door behind me, I walk up the stairs and into my room and flop onto my bed.

**Ally POV**

I seriously had fun with Austin this weekend. Is Monday now and I get up and take a shower and get ready for school. After my shower I put on black jeans and a white top that say Call Me and my white high heels. I curly my hair and put my make up on like every other day. I walk out the bathroom grab my bookbag, my songbook and my phone and walk downstairs. To see my parents home. Wow they can sneak in the house without me knowing.

"Hey mum" I happily says walking into the kitchen to see food on the table, like pancakes, Bacon and eggs and coffee and hot chocolate. I sit down and grab some pancakes.

"Hey Sweetie, How was your weekend?" My mum asked looking up from her plate.

"Oh great, I was working on a few new songs to show the record Label" I lied, well I did write a few songs.

"That's great that you did and about your birthday" Oh great the birthday talk.

"Yea" I drag the yea out.

"Well because we were away Leah has offer for us to use their house and let her plan it**(1)**" My mum announced, Really what is Leah planning. Seriously. I nod and my mum continues

"It will be in 4 days when your birthday is" She says.

"Ok, mum I've got to go now" I say getting up and grab my bag off the chair and walking over to the door. I walk out and slowly make my way to school. They always plan a party like that every year like last year was big because I was turning 16 and my parents went all out it was even on My Sweet 16 believe or not because it was. I shake the annoying feeling about this off as I walk through the doors of the school. I walk to my locker to see Trish and Dez there but no Austin. I feel a little sad until I realize Dallas and Charlotte were across the hall talking about something and I swear I heard Austin's name.

"Hey guys" I said as I reach them and opening my locker and putting my bag in there and grabbing my books for 1st and 2nd period.

"Hey" They say in sync, Wow that's creepy.

"Did you hear my parents have had help from Leah for my birthday party" I admitted,

"Yea we did we got the invites for it" Trish adds as we start walking to our first class.

"Really they work fast" I exclaimed as we walk into class, I see Dallas and his friends laughing at Austin who is sitting there reading a book. I sit in the seat next to him and he shuts up and I smirk at him. Austin looks up and his brown eyes met mine. I mouth "Are you okay" he nods and I sigh good.

Class flow by and Austin was quiet the whole period because Dallas is still bad mouth him and I'm going to find out, I grab my notebook and write a note to Austin, I slowly but pass it to him, he see it and opens it and shake his head and smile the million dollar smile. He grabs his pen and writes on the note and pass it back to me but looking behind him to make sure Dallas, Charlotte weren't looking. I pick it up and unfold it and read it.

_They put Video cameras up and may or may not seen what happen in the attic.- Austin _

I gasp, really that's low even for them. I grab my pen and write on it again.

_Really, did you get into trouble - Ally_

I pass it to him. He writes back quickly and pass it back to me.

_Yes a lot actually and Dallas hit me - Austin _

I read it and I'm a little shocked.

_He hit you, and did you get grounded - Ally_

I pass it back.

_Yes for a month - Austin_

The bell rings before I could write back. I pack up my stuff and walk out of the classroom.

**4 Days Later**

I haven't talk to Austin since that day in class, well I haven't had time to talk to him because of my birthday and my music. I was out all last night getting my dress ready and now I'm standing in front of my mirror stare at myself. I was wearing a blue strapless dress, with blue high heels, my hair was curly with it half up and half down, my make-up wasn't normal I was wearing light blue eye shadow, eyeliner and some lip-gloss with my guitar necklace around my neck. As you may see the theme is something blue.

"Honey, are you ready?" my mum screams from downstairs, I sigh let's get this over and done with. I don't even know if Austin is going to be there. He might be working the party. I grab my purse and walk out of my room and downstairs. I see my parents and when they see me their eyes get wider and their mouths open.

"Mum, Dad close your mouths before you catch flies" I snap after 40 second. They break out of it and shake their heads to clear their thoughts.

"Ally, sweetie you look beautiful" my mum says giving me a hug, I look over at dad who isn't say a word. "Let's go don't want to be late" My mum breaks the awkward quiet. We nod and we walk to the car.

We could hear the music from a mile away, We arrive at Austin house. We find a park near the house and we walk up the path to the house. I don't know why my parents throw me this party and with the help of Leah. I think their up to something. My mum stops and grabs something out of her purse and takes out a mask and passes it to me. I raised my eyebrows at it. She shrugged her shoulders and puts her one on. I look at mine, its blue and white with the theme and has blue stones on it, It has a blue string. I place it on my face. Mum opens the door and the music seems to get loud. We walk in one by one and when I walk in everyone in the house screams Happy Birthday. I blush. Seriously I'm wearing a mask and they still know who I am.

"Thank you" I screamed over the music. I walk away from the door. Everyone is wearing masks and are all white or Blue. I walk around trying to find Trish, Dez or even Austin but can't find any of them. About half an hour later I find Trish standing next to Dez. I walk up to them. Trish was wear a blue dress that look like mine but wasn't strapless and her mask was white. Dez was wearing a white suit with a blue tie he can clean up well. They see me and smile.

"Happy 17th Birthday Girl" Trish says while hugging Trish.

"Thanks" I whispered in her ear as we still hug.

"Wait its your birthday I thought we were at a random party" I crack a smile at Dez.

We talk and talk until I think is Leah comes up to me.

"Ally" The girl I think that's Leah says

"Yeah" I calmly replied back.

"Is Leah we want you to sing" She asked will didn't really asked more like forced and takes my hand and forces me onto the stage. Seriously.

"Hey guys, Me the birthday girl is going to sing a song, I was force to" I whispered under my breath at the last part. "Ok this song is called Heart Attack by Demi Lovato**(2)**" I get pass a microphone.

_Putting my defenses up _

_Cause I don't wanna fall in love _

_If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack _

_Never put my love out on the line _

_Never said yes to the right guy _

_Never had trouble getting what I want _

_But when it comes to you I'm never good enough _

_When I don't care _

_I can play him like a Ken doll _

_Won't wash my hair _

_Then make him bounce like a basketball _

_But you make me wanna act like a girl _

_Paint my nails and wear high heels _

_Yes you make me so nervous that I just can't hold your hand _

_You make me glow _

_But I cover up, won't let it show _

_So I'm putting my defenses up _

_Cause I don't wanna fall in love _

_If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack _

_I think I'd have a heart attack _

_I think I'd have a heart attack _

_Never break a sweat for the other guys _

_When you come around I get paralyzed _

_And every time I try to be myself _

_It comes out wrong like a cry for help _

_It's just not fair _

_Brings more trouble than it all is worth _

_I gasp for air _

_It feels so good, but you know it hurts _

_But you make me wanna act like a girl _

_Paint my nails and wear perfume _

_For you, make me so nervous that I just can't hold your hand _

_You make me glow _

_But I cover up, won't let it show _

_So I'm putting my defenses up _

_Cause I don't wanna fall in love _

_If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack _

_I think I'd have a heart attack _

_I think I'd have a heart attack _

_The feelings got lost in my lungs _

_They're burning, I'd rather be numb _

_And there's no one else to blame _

_So scared I'll take off and run _

_I'm flying too close to the sun _

_And I'll burst into flames _

_You make me glow _

_But I cover up, won't let it show _

_So I'm putting my defenses up _

_Cause I don't wanna fall in love _

_If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack _

_I think I'd have a heart attack _

_I think I'd have a heart attack _

_I think I'd have a heart attack _

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

Once I stop singing everyone claps.

"Thank you" I say through the microphone I give the microphone back and walk off the stage and run straight into someone. "Oh god I'm so sorry" I look up and see a boy with adorable chocolate brown eyes, those eyes look really familiar. He wearing a white suit that looks like a uniform and a blue mask, but I see him wearing a gold necklace with writing on it.

"No it was my fault" he denied, I couldn't see his hair but I know it was a light colour.

"Your voice is beautiful" He admitted to me. I blush thank god is dark in here.

"I think a Happy Birthday is in order" he noted, I nod. What is wrong with me? But he gets side track and I see a boy with brown hair looking at Him. I see the guy tense up.

"Look I have to go back to work" He says to me and walks back into the kitchen. I never got to see his necklace I swear it looks like it has a name on it. I sigh and walk away. I wish Austin was here. But won't Austin be here it is his house or prison whatever you want to call it.

**Austin POV**

I swear is Dallas me making work Ally's birthday party. It was me she was talking to after she singed and she was looking at my necklace around my neck. While I was in the kitchen Dallas came in and stop and look at me.

"What" I asked, moving around the kitchen.

"Why do you keep breaking Leah's rules" he rudely asked coming to stand in front of me. He won't move until I tell him.

"Because they are stupid and she isn't my mother" I responded he just gives me a look full of hate.

"Those rules aren't stupid and she your step-mother and just remember no MUNY if you keep acting like that and stop hanging out with MY ALLY" He shouts in my face with the last part and walks out of the kitchen. That's it. She not his and I'm about to show him that his step-brother can do anything and forget MUNY I want to show that they can't control me.

I walk out of the kitchen. I walk around the house for a while until I find Ally I go up to her and grab her by the waist and kiss her on the lips. I break apart and look at Dallas and smile, She shocked and was about to take my mask off but I stop her hands, I let go of her hands and my hands go behind my neck I clip the necklace off, I then open her hand out and give it to her. She looks at me with a confused and shock look on her face.

"And now you can find me" and with that I turn on my heel and walk away. Leaving her every more confused and Dallas even more piss I was going to pay for that but I don't care I wasn't going to let him win.

**There you go I actually had Writer block and was about to give up until this idea pop into my head and I hope you guys liked it. I had to use Demi Lovato new song because is on repeat on my iPod right now. I will try and update in a few days but if I can't is because I'm having trouble at home because of my older sister pecking in my life. And lots and lots of homework I'm not kidding I have five piece that are due tomorrow and I'm in a different state right now. I can't wait until the next episode and I order the Loud Ep from their site and hopefully get it in a few days. Yay can't wait.**

**(1) Remember from the Last Chapter but that not why, you will find out. Her parents are up to something and of course Leah's up to something.**

**(2) Heart Attack by Demi Lovato (Haven't heard it then you must be living in a hole)**

**Review! Chapter 7 well be up soon and also my new A&A story will be too.**


	7. Chapter 7: Confused & My Mystery Guy

Chapter 7 : Confused & My Mystery Guy

**I felt like writing another chapter at Midnight and I say that I will update soon so no sooner than a day after right. Well here is Chapter 7. This is only going to be in Ally POV for the whole Chapter and then Austin **

**Well sadly I don't own Austin & Ally, Just the plot, Leah and Charlotte.**

**Ally POV **

I stand there in a state of shock with the necklace still in my hand. I finally blink in like 3 minutes, I look down at my hand "And now you can find me" His voice echoes in my head. What does that even mean? I walk around trying to find him but I don't. I put the necklace in my purse I will look for him tomorrow at school. I walk there the living room where I see my parents.

"Look Ally here, Cake time" my mum yells at the top of her lungs. Everyone stops and starts singing Happy birthday. The come out and it has a girl with brown hair on a stage and music notes every way and around it says Happy Birthday 17th Ally. After they stop singing I cut the cake and go to my parents,

"I love it Thank you" I say pulling them into a hug. They laugh and hug me back.

After a few more hours and no luck trying to find the boy who kiss me. I'm finally home. I have a shower and climb into bed but not to sleep before I climb into bed I grabbed my purse and got the necklace out, it has a gold chain with a locket I open it and has a woman with curly blonde hair holding a baby. I close the locket and at the back say I love you with all my heart AMM. Seriously how is this meant to help me find him? And what does AMM mean .I put the locket on my bedside table and fall into a deep sleep.

I wake up and pull my covers off me. I went into the bathroom and turn the shower on. I strip my PJs off and climbed in. After about half an hour I finally get out. I change into red jeans and white tank top and my black converse. I brush my hair and leave it wavy today. I put some light make-up on. I walk over to my bedside table and grab to locket and place in around my neck. I'm not leaving it here. I grab my book bag and walk downstairs. Mum and Dad aren't up yet must still be asleep. I grab an apple from the bowl on the kitchen counter. I sit at the table. I bit into my apple. Why did that waiter kiss me? I don't know him. Will his eyes did look familiar. I finish my apple. I throw it away and start walking to school. Since I moved here I didn't want to take the limo I just wanted to walk like a normal teenager.

Once I'm at school I walk to my locker and see Dez and Trish talking.

"Hey guys" I happily say, opening my locker and putting my bag in there.

"Hey and why you so happy" Trish asked, I grab my books and I close my locker.

"I don't know" I stated, she just looks at me weirdly and looks at the necklace.

"Did you get that for your birthday" She shouts and points to it.

"No I didn't a waiter kissed me and said this will help me find him" I answered slapping her hand away from it. She just looks at me with a blinking expression on her face.

"A guy kissed you, tell me what did he look like" Trish starts asking. We start walking and Dez just follows us without saying a word.

"Brown eyes, really cute couldn't see his hair though" I described my mystery boy. Dez eyes go wide and he stops.

"Dez do you know something?" I asked stopping with him

"Umm-Um No I don't" he nervously says, he runs away and Trish shake his head. I shake the thought that he know something, Come on is Dez. We continue to walk to class, we take our seats but Austin isn't here, that's weird he always here before me. Dallas walks into the classroom and sit next to his friends, they starting talk about something.

"Dallas is it true that you hit Austin last night" One of his friends stupidly asked

"Yep, right in the face nearly broke his nose" I gasp, that why he not here "And he also not allow to leave the house and he can think the stupid dream of going to MUNY down the drain" he continues, what did Austin do for this to happen. Trish looks at me with worried eyes, I share the same look.

"Where is he right now?" Another one of his friends asked, I move in my seat.

"Oh he's at home right now caring for a hangover Mum and then he has to clean up the mess from last night" Dallas laughs, seriously how is this funny is not funny at all. "And mum making find that stupid locket with his mother and him in it" his voice going to serious, I look at Trish shocked, So Austin was one to kiss me last night and that's why he got the punch to the face. Really why would Austin kiss me. Does he like me? Or was it to show up Dallas. I have to talk to him. If I can.

I see Trish get her phone out and start texting. One minute later my phone buzz.

_Is the locket the same locket Dallas is talking about because if it is then Austin kissed you last night – Trish _

I pull the locket off and putting it in my pocket and type back

_I think it is and why would he kiss me is not like he likes me – Ally _

I send it and look over at Dallas and he still talking I catch my name and a Austin and something about a kiss.

_Ok where the locket now- Trish _

_In my pocket, I have to talk to him, Trish it is his dream to go to MUNY and is down the drain because of it – Ally _

The bell rings and the class start coming in and so does the teacher. I swear Dallas is still talking about Austin. Every now and then, me and Trish look at each other because of what Dallas is saying. After the bell rings me and Trish are the first ones out we don't say anything until we run into Dez. Who looks very nervous. Ok he knows something. Me and Trish look at each other and nod before Dez could run we grab him and drag him into the girls' bathroom. What!it was the closest room.

"Dez do you know something" I asked with my hands on my hips.

"Noooo Pshhh **(1)**why would you say something like that" He lied, I give him the look and he breaks "yes I do, how did you find out" he asked.

"Dallas" Me and Trish say in sync

"Well we were in class and Dallas was talking really loudly and we may or may not have heard him talking about Austin" I continue, Dez just looks at me and I look back until he speaks again.

"Austin was sick of Dallas and he wanted to show Dallas that just because he is his maid that he could do anything, So after Austin talk to you, Dallas had a yell at Austin and Austin thought the only way to show him up was to kiss you, but before you say he only kissed me to show up Dallas that not the case but I think you should talk to Austin yourself and the reason he give you the locket is because it was a sign that screamed Austin" Dez says, I take the locket out of my pocket and look at the back that say I love you with all my heart AMM which stands for Austin Monica Moon. So it was Austin. How did I not see that last night when I reading the back of the locket. Maybe I was too tired to see it.

"That locket is his mother's he went back up in the attic before the party and found it" Dez points to it.

"I think I saw it when I was up there but didn't show him because I knew it would upset him" I added, I started pacing around the bathroom.

"You should have seen him when I show his mum diary I ended up hugging him for half an hour and what Charlotte, Dallas and Leah are doing to him isn't right" I quickly blurted out. Dez was about to say something but we heard laughing from the other side of the door and we all run into a stall. Charlotte and her stupid friends come in but thankful don't notice us.

"Yea Dallas was so pissed, so was Mum that she wish she never married Mike, so she didn't have to take care of Austin" Charlotte laughs and on cue so does her friends.

"What about Ally?" One of her friends asked, as they redo their makeup in front the mirror.

"What about her?" Charlotte stupidly asked.

"Well if she finds out Austin likes her and she likes him they might start dating" The same friend acknowledged, and Charlotte starts laughing.

"Ally liking Austin, she looked pretty shocked last night when he kissed her" Charlotte gets out during her laugher, Trish and me look at each other and she mouths. "They are really stupid" I nod because is true and then she adds "Stupider then Dez" I try not to laugh and get back to listening to Charlotte.

"And mother won't let Austin date her; because Dallas wants her and Dallas gets everything he wants" Charlotte points out. "And she doesn't know it was Austin that kissed her" she adds. "And Dallas has to find the locket he give her, he sneaking into her house tonight when she at work" she announced, I gasp, He going to break into my house. Too bad the necklace will be on me all night until I can see Austin again and give it back to him.

The bell rings and they leave to go to class, Wow they actually go to class who knew, we walk out and me and Trish look each other and then to Dez.

"He planning to break into my house, I think I have plan but I have to call Dad saying I can't make it to work today" I began grabbing my phone and push calling Dad. He picks up on the fourth ring.

"Hey dad" I say through the phone.

"Hey sweetie, aren't you meant to be in class right now" he assumed, yes I was supposed to be in class right now, but I wasn't going to tell him that.

"No, I have couple more minutes until class, Umm I called to ask if I could get out of my shift today" I nicely asked, Trish and Dez look at me.

"Sure, sweetie but you have to work both Saturday and Sunday's shifts" he says,

"Ok, oh the bell just went go to go, love ya" I quickly say, I don't want to be too later for class.

"Love you too" We hang up, and I put my phone back into my jeans pocket and we all walk to class without our books at this point we don't care.

After school Trish comes home with me. Our plan is to catch Dallas in my room and lock him in there until he tells me why Leah wants the necklace and where Austin is. Is about 4:30 when we hear something upstairs. Me and Trish sneak upstairs to hear Dallas swearing about something. I have the necklace around my neck. I slowly open my bedroom door and there is Dallas looking through my drawers. I slowly slip in and Trish does the same and we close the door behind us. He jumps and looks up and see us and I swear his eyes fall out of his head.

"Find what you're looking for?" I asked with the venom dipping in my voice. He looks at the locket.

"That" he points to it.

"Well your not going to get until you answer some of Ally's questions" Trish snaps at him. He moves back.

"I thought you were at work right now" he stupidly asked.

"Well I was in the bathroom and a dear sister of yours told her wannabees about your little plan, and I got the day off just to talk to you" I hissed. "Now I will give you the necklace if you tell me why Leah wants it and what you have done to Austin" I added. He sighs.

"Fine" he yells "The necklace as you may know has something that means a lot to Austin , and my mother doesn't want him to be happy which I agree with her , That the only picture my mum didn't burn of his mother because she couldn't find it and when Austin give it to you, Leah told me to get it so she could burn it. And with Austin he's locked in his room never to come out,only to eat and clean for us" he smirks he thinks this is funny, I go up to him and slap him across the face before Trish beats me to it. His smirk is wiped off his face.

"You want to smirk again and you will get a lot than that, not from me but from Trish" I point her out. "Now get out before I call the cops" I push him out near the window., he was going to grab the necklace. But I block his hand. I shake my head.

"Seriously you thought I was going to give it to you, please I'm not the stupid" I laughed; he finally gives up and climbs out and jumps safety down on the ground. I flop onto my bed and think

What the hell I'm I going to do?

**Chapter 7 Done! Finally half way through the story The next Chapter will be all Austin POV and then it will go back to normal, I didn't want to do the whole search so I went straight to the point and I hope you guys liked it because I had fun writing this chapter, Well Review! I love see them makes my day a whole lot better.**


	8. Chapter 8: Double Take

Chapter 8

**Ok so before I start the chapter I got a review for a Guest asking me if I'm Christian, I can answer that now saying I am a Christian but I don't go to church but I have to read the bible every night before bed, I swear a little bit that's because j don't follow the bible for everything. And sometime my best friends say I'm not because I go to church. **

**Ok here the chapter and how many times do I have to say this I DON'T OWN AUSTIN & ALLY, also don't own Double Take**

**Austin POV **

_Flip a switch_

_Turn on the lightning_

_Get it right_

_Show 'em how it's done_

_Free it up_

_No matter how you dress that song_

_Girl you know_

_You got 'em number one_

_Go with it, you got 'em where you want 'em_

_Drop the beat, they need to hear your sound_

_Play it up_

_It's comin' down to you right now_

_They wanna know, know, know_

_Your name, name, name_

_They want the girl, girl, girl_

_With game, game, game_

_And when they look, look, look_

_Your way, way, way_

_You gotta make, (make), make, (make), make 'em do a double take_

_Make 'em do a double take_

_Yeah, yeah!_

_This could be an overnight sensation_

_You and me tearin' up the floor_

_Let it go, this party's up to you right now_

_They wanna know, know, know_

_Your name, name, name_

_They want the girl, girl, girl_

_With game, game, game_

_And when they look, look, look_

_Your way, way, way_

_You gotta make, make, make 'em do a double take_

_Know, know, know_

_Your name, name, name_

_They want the girl, girl, girl_

_With game, game, game_

_And when they look, look, look_

_Your way, way, way_

_You gotta make, (make), make, (make), make 'em do a double take_

_Make 'em do a double take_

_Uh_

_Come on!_

_They wanna know, know, know_

_Your name, name, name_

_They want the girl, girl, girl_

_With game, game, game_

_And when they look, look, look_

_Your way, way, way_

_You gotta make, (make), make, (make), make 'em do a double take_

_Know, know, know_

_Your name, name, name_

_They want the girl, girl, girl_

_With game, game, game_

_And when they look, look, look_

_Your way, way, way_

_You gotta make, (make), make, (make), make 'em do a double take_

I keep singing the song Ally wrote, she didn't tell me the title of the song so I'm going to call it Double Take. I can't write song to save myself, Right now I'm sitting on my bed in my room, 1 day and counting since I kiss Ally. I hear the front door slam and I know is Dallas.

"Did you get the necklace?" Leah says, as I hear her high heels click against the wood flooring.

"No, she sneak up on me and blackmailed me saying she would give me the necklace if I told her the reason behind the necklace and what we are doing about Austin" Dallas yells.

"You didn't get it, I thought she was at work" Leah yells at Dallas, I sit up from my bed and walk up to the door to listen closely.

"No, she got the day off and you can blame Charlotte for telling her, because Charlotte doesn't know how to check the bathroom stall before opening that big mouth of hers" Dallas hiss, I hear a door open and sneakers walking out of her room and down the stairs.

"I hear my name" I heard Charlotte says during the walk down the stairs.

"You and your mouth that's what you heard" Dallas yells, I flinched at the sound of his voice.

"What did I do?" Charlotte asked she knows what she did wrong but she just has to ask that.

"You know what you did wrong" Leah says calmly and the click of her high heels walking into the kitchen. I hear Dallas walking up the stairs angry and pissed. I also hear a door slamming and know that he slammed his door. I seriously don't know why they are making a big deal over a necklace. It's just a necklace with me and my mother in it. Charlotte goes back in her room and I flop back onto my bed and close my eyes, I end up falling asleep.

"Austin, wake up" Leah screams in my ear. I jerk up and nearly miss hitting her in the head.

"What?!" I nearly screamed., I hang my feet over the bed, she sitting awkwardly on my bed.

"I knew you heard the talk I had with Dallas and I need you to do something" she asked, I sit up and walk over to my desk to get away from her.

"What do you need?" I wanted this to hurry up so she can leave.

"I need you to get the necklace off Ally" She sweetly says.

"No" I answered back.

"What, did you say" she hissed, getting up from my bed and coming over to me, and slapping me across the face.

"I said No" I says harshly putting my hand to my cheek.

"You will get it back, or I will rip this MUNY letter up in a million pieces" she harshly says back, while going into her jeans back pocket and grabbing the letter. She waves it in my face.

"You have two days" she says, putting to letter back in her pocket, turns on her heel and walking out of my room. I slowly get up and flop back onto my bed.

What did hell am I going to do?

**Ok here is Chapter 8, so sorry it was late, I got really busy and also sorry that it is so short. I got writer block and cannot think of what to write. Chapter 9 will be extra-long I promise.**


	9. Chapter 9: Sneaking Out & Feelings

Chapter 9:

**Ok here's chapter 9 sorry about the last chapter but this one is going to be long and lots of action I have plan for it, I have the ending for it already but we have to get there first right, and this story has about 5 to 6 chapters left. Ok on to the chapter. I don't want to spoil it but I think you guys are going to like it.**

**I don't own Austin & Ally, but hey a girl can dream.**

**Austin POV**

Two days to get the necklace back, or my dream goes down the drain. How am I actually meant to get it back. Sneak into her house and grab it. No I can't do that. I could ask for it back, Maybe. For all I know she doesn't know who kissed her. I have to find a way and fast. I close my eyes and try to fall asleep. But fail. I sigh and get up and walk over to my desk. I sit down and look through one of my English books. That's it. I have an idea. I jump up walk back over to my bed. Pick up the mattress and grab my laptop that I keep under there so that Leah or the others can't find it. I walk back over to my desk and turn it on. I know is a long shot to do this. I look at the clock to see is 12 at night but hey is Saturday Dez should still be up doing something stupid. I open Facebook and message him. I sit there for half an hour, waiting for him to message me back.

_Austin, What up?- Dez _

_Dez not the time I need you to pick me up and drive me to Ally's- Austin _

_Umm sure but why at 12:30 at night can't it wait, beside I have to find my pudding- Dez._

I bit my tongue from laughing at the pudding thing. I love him but he can be weird.

_Dez, is about the necklace and the kiss she does know right I did tell you to tell her right- Austin_

_Yeah, yeah I did tell her- Dez _

_Okay, good please do this for me and text her to wait for me at her house- Austin_

_Fine, I will the things I do for you, I will be there in 20- Dez_

He logs off and I close my laptop and place it back under my bed. After 15 minutes. I grab my jacket and open my window I slowly and carefully jump onto the tree next to my window, the tree makes a bit of noise but if anyone awake they will think is the wind, hopefully. I land onto the ground only making a noise that I only will hear. I walk away from the house taste the cold air in my face. Man is the first time I have been at of the house in two days. Dez's car pulls up on the curb and I hop in the car.

"I text Ally and she says she will be waiting for us" Dez says once I hop into the car, Dez pass me his phone to show me the text.

"Really she said I will hug him to dead and then bring him back to life to slap him" I say a little scared.

"Don't worry, she just happy" Dez says starting to drive to her house.

"So, why do you need to see Ally at One in the morning?" Dez asked, as he stops at a red light.

"One word, Leah. She has my letter to MUNY to see if I got an audition and she blackmailing me" I quietly say, hoping he heard me because repeating it might make me sick.

"So the plan is to go to Ally's and get it off her" Dez points out, I didn't think of that.

"I don't know" I answer back to him, he looks at me weird.

"Austin Moon doesn't have a plan" he sarcastically says, he is right Me, Austin Moon doesn't have a plan. Great he's not going to let this go.

"I didn't think ok, with this problem I can't exactly go into deep though can I " I harshly say back I didn't mean for it to come out like that but I just need to do this before Leah hurts me or Ally. Dez opens his mouth but then closes it. Until he says something

"Did she hit you?" Dez asked, turning into Ally's street.

"What?" I confusingly say.

"Did Leah hit you?" he asked again

"What would make you say that" I say in my high pitch voice.

"There's a mark on your face and your eye is turning black" He points them out, he stops in front of Ally's house there are few lights on and I know is Ally waiting for me.

"Yes, she did across the face when I said no" I admitted open the door and getting out of the car.

"I will stay here to drive you home" Dez says

"Is ok, go home, I'm sure Ally will drive me home" I says closing the door and walking around.

"Good luck" he calls out as I walk up to the front door. Before I could knock the fly open and I see Ally in her PJ looking up at me.

"Austin. I have been worried sick" she calls out before pulling me into a hug. I hug back. We stay like this for a few minutes until she let's go. She doesn't say anything but takes my hand and leads me to the living room where she was watching The Lying Game**(1)**. She sits me down.

"Austin, who did that to your face?" she asked, gosh I was hoping she would not point that out.

"Leah" I say, the first thing I say to Ally in a few days and is my evil stepmother name. She sighs

"Hold on" she says getting up and walking into her downstairs bathroom. Ally comes back with some water and a cloth.

"Austin, why did you kiss me or did anything of that for the matter" she begins, while dapping the cloth into the water and wiping my eyes. She closer then she has ever been doing this. I open my mouth but all that comes out is a pain yelp because what she doing hurts.

"Sorry" she says, I keep quiet until she finish. She runs her hand of the mark and I tense up and she see and drops her hand

"There all done, I'm just going to put these back in the bathroom" she gets up grabs the bowl and the cloth and walks back into the bathroom. What do I tell her, say I kiss her to get back at Dallas, or I kiss her because I like her which both are true. Or just the first one to protect her from Leah. No that will be cold-hearted I can't do that. She comes back and sits next to me and looks at me waiting for an answer. I move to face her. I notice that she wearing the necklace. I open my mouth then close it again.

"Austin, was it because of Dallas" she breaks the awkward quiet.

"No" I whisper, she looks at me, with that confused look on her face.

"Then why and leave me this necklace why didn't you let me pull off your mask" she argued more to herself than to me.

"if I did I would have die there and then , I did it because Leah saw it and she didn't know it was me, until Dallas told her which was after the party and if I let you take it off she would have kill me right there, I know it was stupid to do" I admitted, her face goes from confused to hurt in 2.3 second. I realize what I just said.

"I knew it was just get back at Dallas" she cracks. I can't believe I said that.

"It was kind of about getting him back" I admitted, I'm not going to lie to her she needs to know the truth.

"Kind of, what was the other half to tell your friends that you kiss Ally Dawson, on her birthday, that's low Austin" she assumed

"It wasn't that too, Ally just listen to before you hurt me" I pleaded out. She sighs shakily. I could see she on the edge of crying I need to tell her before she actually does start crying because something that's not true, will the second one she said wasn't true.

"Ok, you have one minute" she answered back

"Ok, where to start, I didn't kiss you because of saying the fact I have kissed a pop star. In fact I don't think as you as a pop-star. Yes you are one. But I think you as a beautiful girl who move away and can back to Miami better in herself. Yes I might have kissed you just to get back at Dallas, but that's half of the reason. I kissed you because I wanted to kiss you since you help me clean the house" I get out look at my hands not wanting to look at her.

"Times up but I understand and why didn't you just tell me" there's my happy Ally again.

"I don't know because I just did" I laughed, I look up and she trying to hold in laughter.

"andimightofhadacrushonyousin cewewere12" I get out really fast, she stops laughing and looks at me.

"What was that again?" she stupidly asked, so she didn't catch it great I have to repeat it slowly this time.

"I said and I might of had a crush on you since we were 12" I says, and I feel my face getting hot.

"Had?" she asked.

"Have, God did I take my tell the truth pills today" I say, she laughs. She moves closer to me and puts her hands on both sides of my face.

"Seriously, was that so hard" she whispers, getting closer.

"Nope, it wasn't, but it was little scary" I drop my voice to match her. She giggles a little bit.

"Just shut up for a minute, would you" she whispers. She moves closer so there is a gap left. I suck in my breath and may or may not have stop breathing.

"I have a crush on you too, ok since you heard me sing that song on the first day and don't denied it I knew it was you, you are the person I know that has blonde hair like that" she whispers. I let that breath go and before she can talk or say anything in that matter. I lean in and kiss her. She tense up but then relaxes and kiss me back. Our lips move in sync like they were made for each other. Is not like the first one while that one was fast. This one is slow and full of love. We pull away at the same time. We don't say anything, and she doesn't move.

"You know kissing me twice will piss off Dallas and Leah" Ally says, after two minutes off us just looking at each other.

"They already destroying my life" I says, she looks at me.

"Leah has a letter from MUNY and she won't give it to me unless I get the necklace, but I'm not giving it to her, you can keep it. Because I know she will just keep the letter after I giving her the necklace" I say, she nods

"So I can keep it" she asked,

"Yes you can" I say with a smile, "but I have to find a way to get the letter" I admitted, she shift in my hold to look at the clock, I follow her eyes. Is 2 in the morning, she yawns. I let go of the hold she has on me and to stand up. She looks at me with the look "What are you doing"

"Bed time" I say picking her up bridal style.

"I can walk" she sleepily says.

"No you can't" I say, starting to walk up the stairs. I go into her room and place her in bed.

"Austin, stay with me" she sleepily asked. I nod and take my shoes off and climb in with her. She cuddles up to my side and puts her head on my chest and falls asleep. I smile and let sleep come over me.

**Chapter 9 done, they will be coming out faster now because I want to finish this story before my school holidays which are in two weeks, because I'm planning my next story for after this one. This story has a lot more drama to come. Did any you hear the sneak peek of Steal Your Heart because it sounds amazing and can't wait for that episode, but the song better be about Ally.**

**(1)I don't own the TV show The Lying Game. **


	10. Chapter 10: Rushing & Letters

Chapter 10

**I written this chapter for my family's dog Annie, who die on Tuesday, and I didn't get to say goodbye because I was at school and I didn't know she die until about 7:30 that night, RIP Annie. **

**This is a pretty long chapter, now onto the story.**

**I don't own Austin & Ally, never will**

**Ally POV**

I slowly open my eyes, and see a peaceful Austin asleep by my side. He looks so carefree with no trouble in life. For a minute I forget what happen last night until it comes back. Luckily my parents are away. I take my hand and head off his chest he moves a bit but is still asleep. I grab my phone off my bed side table and look at the time, 8 in the morning. I sigh and lean back into Austin's chest and close my eyes. I feel Austin moving. I open my eyes and look up to see him looking right back at me.

"Morning" he sleepily says

"Morning" I say back, raising my head from his chest, and moving around so I'm facing him.

"Hey, what's the time?" he asked, leaning against my bed's headboard.

"8, why?" I answered,

"8o'clock.-in-he-morning" he shuddered and tense up.

"Austin, what's wrong?" I slowly asked, he looks at me with a scared look in face. This made it click.

"Leah and Dallas" he nods.

"I have to get back like right now" he quickly says, getting out of bed and grabbing his things.

"I will drive you" I call out just when he was going to run out. I climb out of bed and grab some slip on shoes and my jacket and we walk out of my room and downstairs.

"I will be right back, ok" I say, going to the kitchen to grab the car keys and an apple from the bowl on the kitchen counter and walking back to Austin. He looks scared every minute we waste. We walk to the car and I start the car and rush him to his house. We arrive about 5 minutes later, the house looks dead at 8 in the morning.

"I think I made it on time" he breathes.

"Yea lucky" I say, still looking at the house.

"Hey, I will find a way to get the letter and for her to get off my back" he calmly says making me look at him.

"I hope" I admitted, I take my seat-belt off and get close to him in this small car.

"I will, and when they not around I will call you, I better go before they wake up" he sighs, he reaches over and touches my cheek and leans over and kiss me. I kiss back. Every time I kiss him I swear I see fireworks.

"I will talk to you later and don't leave that necklace at of your sight" He says as he pulls away. And opens the car door and slowly close it. I watch him walk around the house to the back. He turns around waves and keeps walking. God is it weird to say I miss him already. I put my seat-belt back on and start the car again and drive home. When I get home, I have a shower and change into black jeans and a pink top and the same slip on shoes that I wore to take Austin back to his house. I curly my hair and put some lip-gloss and some eyeliner on, grab the necklace and put it on. I walk downstairs. Grab my purse and the car keys and start to drive to Sonic Boom.

When I get there I clean the counter and open the store. Before my break I get a few customers that didn't buy anything. At 12 I close the store for half an hour and walk to my practice room. Mum called last night before Austin came to tell me to start writing songs for my next album. I have already have a few songs but that's it. I sit at the piano and open my songbook to a clean page and stare at is for a good ten minutes until lyrics hit me.

_I think about you_

_Every morning when I open my eyes_

_I think about you_

_Every evening when I turn out the lights_

_I think about you_

_Every moment every day of my life_

_You're on my mind all the time it's true _**(1)**

I sigh, I don't know how I can up with that but sounds pretty good. I finish writing that bit down and close it and go back downstairs and open the store again. I don't hear from Austin for the rest of the day but I know that I won't be hearing from him for a while. After the 8:30 mark I close Sonic Boom and go home. When I get home I cook myself dinner and watch some TV before going to bed.

**Austin POV**

They didn't catch me but Dallas knew I sneak out to see Ally and told Leah. The first thing she asked was about the necklace and I told her that she fall asleep before I could get it from her because she hid it from me. This was a lie. Leah wasn't too happy but when she didn't think I was looking she put the letter under her bed which I have to sneak in and get it. Man I have been sneaking around a lot today haven't I. I wait until Monday when Dallas and Charlotte are at school and Leah at work. I make sure it was still hanging out of the mattress before she left. About an hour after they all left I sneak into her room and slowly too because I have never been in her room she doesn't want me to clean her room and is a mess in here, food everywhere, clothes and other things I don't want to say. I get closer to her bed and was about to grab the letter. But I stop was I hear the front door opening and closing. I think one of them is home. Damn I am dead.

"Austin!" the familiar voice calls my name, I relax is just Ally, isn't she meant to be at school, right now,

"Austin" Ally calls my name again.

"Up here" I shout, I think she hears me because before I know she standing in the doorway of Leah's bedroom.

"Austin Monica Moon, what are you doing" she announced in a serious but joking tone.

"Oh I was get- hey how do you know my middle name" I was about to tell her what was about to do until I realize she said my stupid middle name.

"A little bird told me" she joked,

"You're getting the letter aren't you" she says serious after that, I nod and I grab it and slowly open it.

"So what does it say" she asked, walking over to me and grabbing the letter and reading it for herself, I was to shock.

"YOU GOT AN AUDITION, OH MY GOD" she screamed, that made me move and cover my ears.

"Ally, don't need to shout" I joked, she smiles at me.

"Aren't you happy" she asked, of course I'm happy.

"Yes, I am what day does it say my audition is?" I asked, she move and her eyes move to the letter.

"In a week" she says, she grabs her phone out and takes a picture of the letter folds it up and puts it back under the bed. We walk or more like jump to the door because seriously is a mess in here. We slowly walk to my room.

"This is your room, I thought she would have you sleeping under the stairs" she points out the minute she steps in my room.

"I'm not Harry Potter" I joked; she sits on my bed and looks around.

"A lot of this stuff was when my dad was alive I had to hide it from Leah when he died, so she didn't put in the attic" I say in a normal tone then I would.

"Wellll about that, when Dallas came to my house I force Dallas to say a few things" she confessed, I look at her.

"What did you do, Allyson Marie Dawson" I warned,

"I back Dallas up in my- Hey how do you know my middle name" Damn she was about to tell me but she play the same card with me.

"You're a superstar, and I know everything" I cockily says, she gets up and hits me playfully on the shoulder.

"Oww" I fake the hurt in my voice,

"That's what you get for being such a jock" she laughed,

"Hey I'm not a jock, far from it pop princess" hey I could use that for a nickname.

"Pop princess, really Austie" she smirks at me, she known me for 2 weeks and she knows my stupid middle name and my stupid nickname.

"Oh god, not Austie I wouldn't call you pop princess anymore" I put my hands up in defence

"Good, because I think I would have killed you" she jokes and playfully punches me in the arm again.

"Stop, punching me, seriously" I whined, she cross her legs on my bed and grabs her songbook and opens to a page with a song written on it.

"How long to Leah and the others get home?" she asked, getting a pen out of her purse.

"Why, aren't you at school?" I asked, moving closer to her.

"I didn't want to deal with Dallas, Charlotte" she admitted, starting writing something. I nod and look over at her writing,

"I won't do that if I was you" she warned, I look away, because she might be small but she scary.

"Leah will be home in 2 hours and 4 hours for Dallas and Charlotte" I say

"Ok good, because we are writing a song for it" she happily says, and moves closer so our hips are touching,

"I have this song Not a Love Song** (2), **or Here Comes Forever **(3)**" she says

"The second one sounds more like me" I marked at her, she smiles, gets up and grabs my red guitar.

" Ok, I written this song for me but it can be for you, here is my songbook, only look at this page, I'm watching you" she puts that on me so I won't read anything. She starts playing the guitar and I look at the song.

_I'm like that boom box outside of your window_

_I'm that Delorean blowing past 88_

_And where we're going girl, _

_Won't be needing roads cause, _

_Oo oo oo oo_

_This aint no 50 first dates._

_I'm talking bout starting out as friends_

_I'm talking bout real and not pretend_

_I'm talking bout roles of a life time_

_You and I can even right the end_

_Yeaaaaah_

_Here comes that movie scene_

_The one you think is so cliche_

_That moment when we kissed_

_By the lake pouring rain_

_I ain't no superman_

_But I can change your world_

_Ooooooo_

_Here comes forever girl_

_Ooooooo_

_Here comes forever_

_Ooooooo_

_Here comes forever girl_

_This ain't no remake of a Romeo story_

_Ain't no werewolf trying to steal you away_

_I'll be your a-list, be the man on the moon cause_

_Me and you outta space_

_I'm talking bout starting out as friends_

_I'm talking bout real and not pretend_

_I'm talking bout roles of a life time_

_You and I can even right the end_

_Here comes that movie scene_

_The one you think is so cliche_

_That moment when we kissed_

_By the lake pouring rain_

_I ain't no superman_

_But I can change your world_

_Ooooooo_

_Here comes forever girl_

_Na Na Na Na Na Na (x7)_

_Let's go home together_

_Play our roles forever_

_Let's grow old together_

_Here comes_

_Here comes_

_Here comes forever baby... _

_Here comes forever girl_

_Here comes that movie scene_

_The one you think is so cliche_

_That moment when we kissed_

_By the lake pouring rain_

_I ain't no superman_

_But I can change your world_

_Here comes forever girl_

_Here comes forever_

_Here comes forever girl_

_(Forever and ever and ever and ever)_

_Here comes forever girl _**  
**

"Wow, it sounds better when you sing it" Ally notes, getting up and puts the guitar back and grabs her songbook back and I openly give it back.

"One question?" She asked putting her songbook back in her bag.

"Yeah" I answered back,

"Are we a couple now" she says really fast that I nearly didn't catch what she was saying.

"What do you want us to be" I answered back, is it me or is it getting hot in my bedroom.

"Welll, with your family well I won't call them your family because they are so mean to you and I can't believe Leah blackmailed you just for the necklace and-" she rants on.

"Ok Ally breath, in and out, don't worry about them ok, because I can't give a damn about them, and hopefully the MUNY works out so I can leave this hell hole, but until them we keep our relationship a secret" I says, because I think she might pass out if she keeps talking. The only think she does is nod and flops onto her back on my bed.

"Ok, deal" she says, rather loud too, but there's no one home. She sits up and kisses me on the cheek. For the next hour we do stupid things like play truth or dare which was pretty fun between two people, and just singing random songs until the other person couldn't think of another song that matches their partners song which I ended up losing. I look at the clock to see is 2:30, damn Leah due home any minute and Ally asleep on my bed and I bet that Ally's car is parked in the driveway too. I get up from my computer which I was doing some homework Ally brought me from school. To Ally's sleep body, Awww she looks so cute when she asleep. I sit next to her and shake her lightly and all she does is roll over and groan.

"Ally, wake up" I says shaking her again, she moves

"Five more minutes" she moans,

"No get up, before Leah comes home and murders me and you" I threaten her, that got her moving because in a flash she was up and she roll over the other side of the bed with a "thud" and after a second i hear her laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked her getting up from the bed and going around to the other side to make sure she okay.

"I'm-laughing-at-myself" she gets out in breaths, after her laughing dies down she gets up, and starts getting her stuff. We walk downstairs and make sure Leah didn't sneak in the house to catch me and Ally.

"Coast is clear, come on lets you out of this house before she actually comes home" I says really quick as we both rush to the front door. I open it and before Ally can walk out I quickly kiss her on the lips.

"See you later" she whispers as we both pulled away, and she runs to her car.

"You know where to find me" I shout, she smiles and I wait for her to pull away. Before I close the door. I run to the living room and sit awkwardly on the sofa when the front door opens and close and the sound of clicking comes to the living room.

"You really should hide her more carefully than that"

**So Leah knows but how, Was Leah already in the house? Or did someone spy on Austin & Ally? I know what happens but can you guys guess, there something to get you thinking. This story is nearly at the end, I am starting to write another story. I am trying to sort it all out before Easter. **

**(1) I think about you by Ross Lynch, this song is amazing **

**(2) Not A Love Song by Ross Lynch, I sing Is So A Love Song now, is that weird.**

**(3) Here Comes Forever by R5, I love this song I wake up to it every morning.**

**Review?! **


	11. Chapter 11: Trouble & Parks

**Ok you guys can kill me for not updating but I got really busy with School and my dad came down for Easter and I getting an Ipad and my parents are getting rid of my computer, This story will be finish in the next two weeks as my holiday are for two weeks.**

**I didn't do poof reading so mind the mistakes.**

**I don't own Austin & Ally, never will.**

**Austin POV **

I turn to Leah's voice and I knew my face was white, I open my mouth and then close it, not knowing what to say. I just sit there staring at her, with a dumb look on my face.

"God boy, you just cause trouble everywhere you go, and stealing Ally from Dallas was a low and then the necklace just no, your father will be disappointed in you" she accused me, I was about to talk back when Charlotte runs into the house with this fun ass look on her face.

"I will deal with you later Moon" she hissed at me and turn on her heel and walk to her stupid daughter. I get up and run up the stairs two at a time and into my room, I flop onto my bed. How did she know? Was she in the house before Ally could leave? Or did she have someone spy on me? Or Ally? God so many questions are running in my mind I don't know what to do.

I get up and walk over to my desk and sit on that a let out a sigh before grabbing a book and reading it. I don't really have anything to do anymore with my phone gone and me not being able to go to school, it gets really boring in this house when I'm not clean or making breakfast, lunch or dinner.

After about ten minutes of reading this stupid book, I moan and close the book and throw it on my desk. I hear talking downstairs and at moments they raise their voices, God can this family go two minutes without fighting,

After about two hours of nothing but staring into space, I have to go and cook dinner for them. I walk out of my room and downstairs to see Dallas and Charlotte watching TV in the living room and not noticing me when I walk by and I think Leah is upstairs. I start cooking dinner and make some soup for me. I finish up and walk back to my room with my dinner and leave them to their dinner.

I wake up to Dallas and Charlotte fighting about something, all I do is roll over and fall off the bed, Man I seem to be doing this a lot, I groan and get up and then trip over my guitar, Seriously how did that get there, I groan for the second time today and get back up and walk out to the hallway. They are still fighting when I finishing cooking breakfast and when I have done the cleaning, I don't know what they are fighting about and Leah is doing anything to stop them. And they are still fighting when they walk out the door to go to school, I sigh and walk back upstairs, but stop when Leah clears her throat, I stop in my tracks and turn around,

"What?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Austin, you do know I can get my hands on that trust fund your dad has for you" she dryly said, with an amused look,

"You wouldn't touch that" I try to say without her noticing the crack in my voice,

"Oh, I would" she shoots back, and she walks away, leaving my dumb panned on what just happen, I make my feet work and I make it to my room, and sit on my bed just at the floor,

"Oh Austin, I'm being nice here's your phone back" Leah voice fill's my bedroom and I feel something throw on the bed, I look up and see my phone on the bed still working, I grab and light up the screen and instantly go to contacts and find Ally's number, I wouldn't call her she in class but I will text her,

_Got my phone, sorry for the text in the middle of class, but Leah saw you yesterday, but still doesn't know I find out about MUNY- Austin _

I sent the text and sit the phone on the bed as I change my clothes, I change into a grey t-shirt and black jeans with my whistle and dog tag necklaces and my black vans, My phone beeps as I pull my t-shirt, I reach over a grab it,

_Really that's great, it doesn't matter is Maths everyone hates Maths and she did god how is she doing I swear the paparazzi would have found out first, and good you still need to learn that song, - Ally _**(1)**

She knows how to make me smile, I write back and this continues for the whole day, I don't think she did any school work.

**1 week later **

I was allowed to go back to school, two days after getting my phone back, I don't know why Leah is being so nice but she up to something, she doesn't know I read the letter and I think she burned it a few days ago and with the threat of the trust fund I haven't cause trouble and actually got along with Dallas if that counts as something, I walk through the school doors on Monday with Dez, Trish and Ally by my side, With the audition tomorrow and me having to sneak away half way through school, Ally and the guys asked to sneak away too, I try to tell them to get them to stay behind, but they are too stubborn to listen.

"Ally, please stay behind" I begged as we sat down in class,

"No Austin, I'm not staying behind at school and you can't stop me" she argued, I sigh,

"Your stubborn as you know that right" I joked, she giggles and I crack a smile,

"I know I get it from my dad" she added, as our teacher walks in and starts the class,

After class we walk to the park as we all have a free period, Trish and Dez are fighting about something completely stupid, and me and Ally are walking hand and hand to the park, and laughing when Trish hits Dez over the head.

"You need to practice" Ally points out when we sit on the panic table.

"Ok, got the song?" I asked, she nods and goes in her bag and grabs her brown leather book with the famous A written in it, she opens to the page is on, and pass it to me, I look up and see Dez chasing something and Trish laughing her head. "Our friends" I think,

"Ok sing the beginning" she says

_'m like that boom box outside of your window_

_I'm that Delorean blowing past 88_

_And where we're going girl, _

_Won't be needing roads cause,_

"Ok now the rest of it" she butts in,

_Oo oo oo oo_

_This aint no 50 first dates._

_I'm talking bout starting out as friends_

_I'm talking bout real and not pretend_

_I'm talking bout roles of a life time_

_You and I can even right the end_

_Yeaaaaah_

_Here comes that movie scene_

_The one you think is so cliche_

_That moment when we kissed_

_By the lake pouring rain_

_I ain't no superman_

_But I can change your world_

_Ooooooo_

_Here comes forever girl_

_Ooooooo_

_Here comes forever_

_Ooooooo_

_Here comes forever girl_

_This ain't no remake of a Romeo story_

_Ain't no werewolf trying to steal you away_

_I'll be your a-list, be the man on the moon cause_

_Me and you outta space_

_I'm talking bout starting out as friends_

_I'm talking bout real and not pretend_

_I'm talking bout roles of a life time_

_You and I can even right the end_

_Here comes that movie scene_

_The one you think is so cliche_

_That moment when we kissed_

_By the lake pouring rain_

_I ain't no superman_

_But I can change your world_

_Ooooooo_

_Here comes forever girl_

_Na Na Na Na Na Na (x7)_

_Let's go home together_

_Play our roles forever_

_Let's grow old together_

_Here comes_

_Here comes_

_Here comes forever baby... _

_Here comes forever girl_

_Here comes that movie scene_

_The one you think is so cliche_

_That moment when we kissed_

_By the lake pouring rain_

_I ain't no superman_

_But I can change your world_

_Here comes forever girl_

_Here comes forever_

_Here comes forever girl_

_(Forever and ever and ever and ever)_

_Here comes forever girl _**(2)**

"Good" she says once I finish singing,

"Now remember it please" she advised, I nod and kiss her on the cheek

"Of course you sure because last time I checked you can be pretty stupid" she jokes back,

"Oww Ally that hurt" I put my hand to my chest playfully.

I just hope I can get this audition right so I can move to New York away from Leah and the others, but I would have to leave my friends behind.

**I know this chapter kind of sucks because I had writers block so I went with my gut and wrote this, I'm sorry if it did, But the audition next and don't think Austin out of the water yet. **

**(1) I talk like this to my best friend I use and a lot when I'm talking because I don't have time to think of a different word, **

**(2) Here Comes Forever by R5, still love this song,**


	12. Chapter 12: Auditions & Fighting Back

Chapter 12

**Oh my god, you guys can kill me for not updating in so long, I'm so busy lately and stuff and a bombshell happen with me and my friends and we still getting over the shock. I been so busy with school and Australia has this text called Naplan where grade 3,5,7,9 do a test to see how smart we are is this week. And I have been writing this chapter for over a month and finally got finish, sneak writing it in maths. Yeah over with my explaining and sorry rant. On with the story.**

**I don't own Austin & Ally or Here Comes Forever sang by R5. **

**Austin**

"You ready?" Ally asked me while walking up to me with a microphone in one hand.

"I think so" I answered back, she passes me the microphone. She turns it on and smiles up at me. I hear Dez and Trish arguing about something in the background.

"You can do it okay I believe in you, Dez believes in you, Trish- well I think she does" Ally encouraged me, I smile at her.

"Thanks that worked" I tell her, her face lights up.

"Really?" she asked. I nod.

"Austin Moon" A man with a headset asked me, I nod. I kiss Ally on the lips and walk over to the stage. I look over to see Trish and Dez are now standing next to Ally which she giving me the thumbs up. I walk onto the stage and into the middle.

"Name" one of the judges said.

"Austin Moon" I say through the microphone, they nod and writing down my name on the notes.

"Age" the woman judge asked me.

"17, 18 in a month" I answered.

"Okay, Austin when you're ready" They all say in sync.

_I'm like that boom box outside of your window_

_I'm that Delorean blowing past 88_

_And where we're going girl,_

_Won't be needing roads cause,_

_Oo oo oo oo_

_This ain't no 50 first dates._

_I'm talking bout starting out as friends_

_I'm talking bout real and not pretend_

_I'm talking bout roles of a life time_

_You and I can even write the end_

_Yeaaaaah_

_Here comes that movie scene_

_One you hate, so cliche_

_That moment when we kissed_

_By the lake pouring rain_

_I ain't no superman_

_But I can change your world_

_Ooooooo_

_Here comes forever girl_

_Ooooooo_

_Here comes forever_

_Ooooooo_

_Here comes forever girl_

_This ain't no remake of a Romeo story_

_Ain't no werewolf trying to steal you away_

_I'll be your a-list, be the man on the moon cause_

_Me and you outer space_

_I'm talking bout starting out as friends_

_I'm talking bout real and not pretend_

_I'm talking bout roles of a life time_

_You and I can even write the end_

_Here comes that movie scene_

_One you hate, so cliche_

_That moment when we kissed_

_By the lake pouring rain_

_I ain't no superman_

_But I can change your world_

_Ooooooo_

_Here comes forever girl_

_Na Na Na Na Na Na [x7]_

_Let's go home together_

_Play our roles forever_

_Let's grow old together_

_Here comes_

_Here comes_

_Here comes forever baby..._

_Here comes forever girl_

_Here comes that movie scene_

_One you hate, so cliche_

_That moment when we kissed_

_By the lake pouring rain_

_I ain't no superman_

_But I can change your world_

_Here comes forever girl_

_Here comes forever_

_Here comes forever girl_

_(Forever and ever and ever and ever)_

_Here comes forever girl_

"Wow, Austin that was great" the man judge on the edge said. I nod with a smile.

"We will contact you in the next few days" the woman judge says, over the agreement of the other judges about my singing.

"Thank you" I says, I walk off the stage pass the microphone to the headset guy and walk over to my waiting friends.

"Oh my god, Austin" Dez screamed at me, I chuckle at my best friend, he weird but hey what can you do he's my best friend. Before Dez could give me a bro hug, Ally pushes him and hugs me first. I wrap my arms around her waist.

"You did great, if you don't get in I'm sure my record label will give you a record deal" she whispers in my ear, after she let's go she kiss me on the cheek.

"Good job Blondie" Trish tells me, reaching up and ruffling my blond hair.

"Hey" I wailed, flatting it down. She smiles and walks away.

"Come on, we have school to get back too" Ally says happily and we all groan, she gives us a death glare, huffs and walks away. Me and Trish knew she was joking but I don't think Dez did. Oh well.

* * *

"Austin Monica Moon" Leah voice rings through the house. Oh no I'm in trouble. I drop my bag on the hallway floor. I hear the clicking of her heels on the wooden floor. She turns the corner she doesn't look too happy.

"Dallas told me, you ditched school" she yells at me, Oh my god who cares. She doesn't care about me so why care about my education.

"Why do you care?" I whispered-yelled at her. She looks a little taken back at my outburst.

"I don't care, but what I care about is I know you went in my room to get that letter and I know you went for the audition because Dallas followed you and recorded it for me, and that song sucked by the way, now get in the kitchen and cook dinner" she yelled back at me, Okay now I was angry at her.

"No I won't go into the kitchen and cook dinner I have been doing that since my dad died and I won't do it anymore. Get off you're lazy ass and do it yourself because I'm not the maid. I have my own life. I'm a person just like you. Not a piece of trash on the ground and what you said about my dad being disappoint in me. I'm actually disappoint in him for marrying you and I know you were having an affair before he died" I snap at her in one breath, I pick my bag up and walk upstairs. I look over my shoulder to see her nearly in tears. Good that's what I would her to do. I stomp up to my room slam the door, throw my bag over to the corner of the room and flop on my bed breathing heavily.

"Mum, is okay. Stop crying" I hear Dallas trying to calm Leah down. I hear sniffing and a cough and a sigh. I stop listening after that. I get up walking over to my desk, sitting down and open my computer and stare at screen for a while. I grab my iPod, plug it in a listen to some music mostly Ally's music. I love hearing her voice. I flop back onto my bed and climb under the covers.

**This is the second last chapter to this story I will be sad to see it go. But hey good thing have to come to an end. **

**Check up my other Austin & Ally story Behind The Walls. **


End file.
